Everyone Deserves to be Loved
by Hesturoth
Summary: A collection of One-Shots where various pairings finally get into a relationship. Rated T just in case with Chapter 1 being an introduction.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

**I never thought Kagami had much interest in Adrien. Even during Frozer, she played it cool at the end saying she'd still be around if he ever decided to switch his target. Then Animaestro came out and the blush on Kagami's face when her mother mentioned to Adrien that Kagami talks a lot about him made me realize she does (at least now) have more than a passing interest in him. It actually made me feel sorry for her (and I am NOT an Adrigami Shipper).**

**So, I'm going make this a collection of one-shots about different characters finding love. Some will be common pairings done in many other stories that I'd like to write about also (such as Rose and Juleka) and some will be crushes we've seen in canon (like Penny and Jagged Stone) that haven't turned into a relationship yet. Some might include OC's (as not everyone will find love in school after all). There could even be some rare pairs and some drabble (I'm just going to run with a few fun ones I have swimming around in my mind). After all, everyone deserves to be loved.**

**I'll likely stay away from the Love Square (for now) as many of my existing - and future - stories already deal with it. I'll also stay away from existing relationships (like Alya and Nino) as I have no desire to break up any couples in canon. But, any competition for Adrien or Marinette will be dealt with (and some of those stories might start with them finding out Adrien and Marinette are dating as the catalyst for them moving on). I'll also not spend much, if any, time on Adrien and Marinette getting together or doing a reveal. I might imply it through some dialogue, but those story arcs will not be a part of anyone else's story. If I happen to do one on the Love Square, then those story arcs will certainly be part of the story.**

**The first chapter is not Kagami (I have an unfortunate, but ultimately pleasant future planned for her that will fit nicely with her back-story and the status of her family). ****Instead, the first chapter is a request my wife made that I will use to start off this collection.**

**I'm hoping to add a chapter once a month, give or take (while I do other stories in between, which is why these are all going to be one-shots). I'm not planning on doing the same character in more than one pairing (at least for this collection). However, if someone makes a suggestion that I take a fancy to, then keeping them as one-shots will definitely allow me to have multiple stories for the same character. So, it's not a hard-and-fast rule I have for this collection that a character will only get one future. It's just the way I currently have it planned (which allowed me to come up with some rather creative pairings).**

**I do not own any of these characters.**


	2. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"What do you think?" Nathalie looked anywhere but at her best friend. "Am I just... setting myself up for heartbreak?"

"So, let me get this straight... just to make sure I heard everything correctly." Heather paused long enough to take a drink of her margarita. "You've fallen in love with your emotionally distant boss, whose wife is in a _coma_ and could wake up if your boss succeeds in his _mission _to bring her back."

"Yes... That's accurate."

"Not only is he emotionally indifferent to you... which would be appropriate given your working relationship... but he's also emotionally indifferent to his own son... who's been told his mother has disappeared instead of being told she's in a _coma_."

"He does love Adrien. He just can't push past the loss of his wife. He's just so focused on his mission that he can't see that he's hurting the very person he claims to be doing all this for."

Heather took a deep breath and looked sternly at her best friend. "And you're certain his wife will never wake up if he stops his _mission_?"

"Yes." Nathalie might've sounded timid before, but she said that with the utmost confidence.

"So... the ultimate choice you have to make is if you should continue helping your boss on his _mission _and resign yourself to just being his employee or... try to convince him to give up his _mission_ to be with you."

"Pretty much... What do I do?"

"Follow your heart... It's a tough situation all around and I hope you're right about his wife not waking up on her own."

"How do I get him to stop his mission? I need to be quick with it... before he gets too desperate."

"Closeness... and laughter."

"Closeness? Laughter?"

"That's what worked for me. Adam and I were married in less than 6 months from when we first met. We'll be celebrating our 22nd anniversary this year."

"I still don't understand. I'm already around him almost all day every day."

"Being around someone doesn't mean you're close to them. You can be alone in a crowded room after all. The same thing applies here. Also, I doubt the two of you laugh very much while working."

"How did you and Adam get close?"

"Well, it was Adam's doing. But, we ended up working together on a task that our church group needed. It required us to spend time alone driving around from place to place. Since we would spend so much time together doing that, he started taking me to the group activities also... causing us to spend even more time together in the car. At first, we mostly talked about church stuff or the group activities. Finally, one trip back from a group activity, he asked me out to the movies. Thankfully, he was persistent. He had to ask me three times _on the same car ride_ before I realized he was asking me on a date instead of trying to plan another group outing."

"That's funny."

"That's the point. You've got to be sure to include the embarrassing things. It's what keeps the laughter going. After that, we must've went to a movie every night for the next two weeks. We spent a lot of time together. We'd naturally talk before the movies... like the one time he was telling me about his siblings and when their birthdays were. He got to one sister, rattled off her birthday, and then just stopped dead. He looked right at me, exclaiming, _That's today!_ Our conversation was briefly interrupted so he could make a phone call. But even after the movies, we'd sit in the car and talk for almost two more hours before I finally went inside. We got to know each other pretty well doing all that talking. And we talked about everything." Heather let out a sad laugh. "We probably did too much talking because we don't talk nearly that much anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Life ebbs and flows... and right now it's just ebbing."

"Hopefully that'll turn around soon."

"I hope so too. Anyway... closeness and laughter. That's the answer."

"Thanks Heather. I don't know what I'd do without you to give me such great advice."

* * *

Nathalie knew she couldn't consider anything done at the mansion as a group activity... not even listening to Adrien playing his latest piano lesson. She had to figure out how to get him to leave the mansion. He associated being around her in the mansion as business. He's not the type to go out to eat or the movies either. So, she decided to enlist Adrien's help... without explaining she was hoping for Gabriel to develop feelings for her. After all, it would help Gabriel and Adrien's relationship also.

Nathalie knocked on the door and announced herself. "Adrien. May I come in?"

"Sure, Nathalie. What is it?"

"I've been thinking... and I'd like to help you and your father spend more time together."

"That'd be great. I don't know how well it'll work. But, I'll do anything to spend more time with father."

"Excellent. I think we need to get him out of the mansion. Otherwise, it might not be as effective in changing things."

"That'd be a miracle. But, I think you're right. Nothing's going to change if he stays locked away from the world."

"We should suggest something private. Something outside of the mansion, but not public. Not a movie or eating out."

Adrien thought for a bit and then responded, "What about a weekend away?"

"That might work... as long as it's secluded enough."

"We have the yacht. We haven't used it since mother disappeared. I'm sure father still has someone keeping it in shape. It's a shame we don't use it."

Nathalie hesitated for a second. She didn't really want Gabriel being constantly reminded of Emilie. _But... perhaps it'd be cathartic_, she thought. "I like that idea. It'd be familiar enough, but still outside of the mansion."

"But... how do we bring it up? He's always working."

"Too bad we don't have someone who can clear his schedule and book the yacht..." Nathalie winked and smiled devilishly. "Oh... uh... you don't mind if I join the two of you, do you? It's... it's the only way I'll be able to ensure he doesn't back out if he knows I'm there to handle things."

"I don't mind at all. Hopefully you'll be able to have some fun while we're out of the mansion also."

_I certainly hope so._ Nathalie smiled. "Thank you. Let's see..." Nathalie's expression dropped to her usual work demeanor as she scrolled through Gabriel's schedule. "How about a week from this Saturday? We'll leave out Saturday, spend the night on the yacht and return on Sunday."

"Perfect!"

* * *

"What!" Gabriel looked very displeased. "Nathalie... Why are my bags packed and sitting by the front door? I don't recall having a business trip."

"That's because it's not business, sir." Nathalie smiled as Adrien came out of his room excitedly, with his luggage. Gabriel peered at her as she walked over to the dining room and pulled her luggage out from where she had stashed it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gabriel barked loudly, causing Adrien to stop halfway down the lower flight of stairs.

"I've cleared your schedule so that you and Adrien can spend some father-son time together this weekend on your yacht."

"And your bags?" Gabriel snipped.

"I figured you'd back out if I wasn't going to also make myself available to you for business needs."

Gabriel looked between Nathalie's emotionless face and Adrien's pleading eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked at Nathalie. "Fine. Let's go."

Adrien leapt down the remaining few steps and darted over to his father to give him a hug. Gabriel melted a little at Adrien's affection and hugged him back.

* * *

Gabriel was pleased by the fact that Nathalie had handled everything they needed. She made sure the yacht was fully staffed. Upon unpacking his luggage, a pair of swim trunks wasn't lost on him. He shook it off and then changed into some more casual attire. Nooroo appeared as Gabriel began messing with the broach. "Sorry, Nooroo. But, we're taking the weekend off. Have a pleasant rest." Gabriel removed the broach and Nooroo disappeared with a _thank you _still lingering in the air. Gabriel placed the broach into its case and hid the case with his other clothing.

Gabriel headed out to the deck of the yacht and paused as he saw that Nathalie and Adrien had already changed clothes and were watching over the railing as the yacht left the harbor... pointing and talking with the occasional laugh. He'd never seen Nathalie dressed so casually... or acting so comfortable around Adrien. Gabriel walked over to the pair and announced his presence with, "And what are you two laughing about over here?"

"Oh, father! We were... uh... just joking about the names of some of the other boats in the harbor... and how the owner probably came up with the name."

Nathalie pointed to another boat and read out loud, "_Unforgettable III_."

Gabriel had arrived at Adrien's side as Adrien snickered, "I wonder what happened to _Unforgettable I and II_?"

"The captain probably _forgot _where he docked them..." Nathalie let out a loud guffaw and was promptly followed by Adrien. Gabriel's heart warmed a little. He'd never heard Nathalie laugh... it was very endearing. And... he couldn't remember the last time he heard Adrien laugh. Then... he noticed Nathalie's hair was down instead of in her normal bun.

Gabriel allowed himself to smile as the two continued laughing and conjecturing about the fates of _Unforgettable I_ and _Unforgettable II_. Suddenly, a memory of Emilie and Adrien laughing flashed through his mind and his face fell.

Adrien noticed the change in his father as he'd been trying to get his father to switch from simply smiling to laughing along with them. "What's wrong father?"

"I... uh... was just remembering you and your mother laughing together."

Adrien gave his father a crooked smile and reassured him by placing his hand on his father's hand. "We had many great times with mother. I miss her too. But... that doesn't mean we have to quit living just because she's gone. She wouldn't want that for us."

Gabriel's eyes widened. _When did Adrien get to be so mature_, he thought. Gabriel smiled brightly at Adrien. "Your mother would be very proud of the man you're becoming."

Adrien smiled brightly. "Thank you father."

Nathalie looked at Gabriel and smiled. She tried to tuck some hair behind her ear that was blowing in her face, only to have the wind liberate it a few seconds later and continue to taunt her. Gabriel nodded and walked over to a deck chair to sit down and relax. He watched Adrien and Nathalie go back to talking, pointing, and laughing... while trying to get his mind to quit thinking about how beautiful Nathalie looked when she smiled.

* * *

Gabriel was awoken by Nathalie's hand on his shoulder, gently shaking it. "Sir, we're here."

"Here? Where's here?" Gabriel asked groggily.

"It's a quiet little cove that's deep enough for us to swim in, but secluded enough to where we'll likely not run into any other boats."

"Oh... And I assume, from the swim trunks I found earlier, that you expect me to join in the swimming?"

"It'll just be you and Adrien... if you prefer."

Gabriel caught a hint of longing in her voice. _Does she want to go swimming with us?_ he asked himself. _I always thought she was strictly business. Perhaps I was mistaken._ "You're welcome to join us, Nathalie."

"Thank you, sir. I enjoy spending time with you and Adrien." Nathalie excused herself and went to change... leaving Gabriel sitting in his deck chair thinking about her words.

Gabriel finally got up and went to change into his swim trunks. He studied himself in the mirror. _For my age, I'm actually in pretty good shape_, he thought to himself proudly. He had always tried to stay in shape for Emilie and was... at least a little... surprised that he hadn't let himself go.

As Gabriel left his room, he bumped into someone. Turning around, he was face to face with Nathalie, who was sporting a simple, dark-blue bikini. He could've sworn she had added blush to her cheeks while changing into her bikini and thought it was odd to be adding makeup just before she was about to go swimming. He also felt his own cheeks warming up and made a mental note to get a check-up upon returning to Paris. "Excuse me, sir." Nathalie took a step back, but Gabriel stepped backwards into the doorway of his room and held out his hand, signaling Nathalie to proceed before him.

Gabriel was certain he was coming down with something as his cheeks heated up a few more degrees when he stepped back into the hallway and saw Nathalie walking away from him. He knew she was in good shape, but the bikini she chose was very flattering and highlighted all the right areas. Gabriel swallowed hard... and then proceeded down the hallway himself. Adrien and Nathalie were already in the water by time he had collected himself and emerged from below deck. Gabriel dove into the clear water from the top of the ladder. The water was cool, but he quickly adjusted to it.

Adrien and Nathalie had managed to swim towards the shore so they could stand. They were laughing and splashing each other. Gabriel swam over, behind Adrien, and stood up. He stretched his arms wide and sent a wall of water cresting over Adrien from behind. Adrien laughed heartily and splashed back at his father. He moved backwards, sending waves at each opponent until they had formed a nearly equilateral triangle. The more Gabriel was hit with waves of water from Nathalie and Adrien, the more his defenses broke down... until finally, he let out a laugh of his own. Nathalie and Adrien were both stunned by the incredible development that they forgot to keep splashing. Gabriel saw his opportunity and sent two walls of water to each of his targets, letting out a roarish laugh. Being hit snapped both Adrien and Nathalie out of their heads and they begin splashing with even more fervor.

* * *

After spending a good portion of the afternoon in the water, the trio swam back to the boat. Gabriel got to the boat first, but waited for his companions. Adrien went up the ladder first, followed by Nathalie. Gabriel once again felt his cheeks burn as he watched Nathalie climb the ladder. He suddenly realized he wasn't getting sick and his stomach turned over on itself as his heart felt like a knife had been plunged into it. _Oh, Emilie. Please forgive me for having these feelings._

Nathalie was the first one in the shower, forcing Adrien and Gabriel to sit on the deck in their wet swim gear. "I'm glad you didn't back out father. I haven't seen you have this much fun since..."

"I understand, Adrien. I've been very distant lately. Haven't I?"

"It's okay. I know you're just hurting over mother."

"I... I'm sorry, Adrien. I haven't been a very good father lately. I haven't been there for you... instead I've drowned my pain in my work."

"I... I've missed you too. It was almost like I had lost both of you when mother disappeared."

Gabriel's eyes filled with tears. He grabbed ahold of his son and gave him a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. That was... the wrong way for me to act. I'm... I'm going to try and be better when we get home. Just... be patient with me. It might be hard to break these new habits I've formed."

Gabriel and Adrien each let out a sad laugh. "I'd love that, father."

"So... uh... how do you like public school? Meet any girls you like?"

"I love it. It feels so good to be able to interact with other kids my age. And... uh... there are a few girls that like me. But... only a couple that I could see myself actually be in a relationship with. But, nothing's really happened yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, there's another girl I like. I don't really see her at school, or on a regular basis. I've... I've told her I have a crush on her, but she says she likes someone else..."

"I'm sorry. That's tough."

"Yeah... I'm considering giving up on her and maybe getting together with one of the other girls I like."

"Do I know either of them?"

"Both of them actually... One is Marinette, the girl that designed the Derby Hat... The other is Kagami."

"Oh... Well, I certainly know Kagami's family is more along our status. But, Marinette has a really bright future in fashion if she was able to impress Audrey that much." Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows. "Do you prefer one girl over the other?"

"Well, Marinette's been a great friend, but I think she likes another boy. Kagami is nice, but she's a bit more reserved... like she feels she has to act a certain way because she's expected to."

"Kagami might open up more if the two of you started dating. But, what I found interesting, was that you mentioned Marinette first... both times."

Adrien's eyes widened. "You... You think that means something?"

"When I was your age, and considering who I wanted to court, I could see a few options also. That was, until I realized I kept thinking and talking about your mother first."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks for the advice father."

Nathalie cleared her throat, letting them know the shower was available. Adrien hopped up and went to go shower off the salt water.

* * *

After Adrien had retired for the night, Nathalie and Gabriel were sitting on the deck, admiring the sky full of stars on a moonless night. "It's so beautiful," Nathalie whispered with a small sigh. "It reminds me of the time I spent in the country with my grandmother." Gabriel shifted in his seat a little to face Nathalie and let her know he was listening. "She had a farm."

"I can't picture you on a farm."

"Yet, there I was. The animals seemed to sense the fact that I was a city girl... through and through. There was no end to grief they gave me."

Gabriel laughed a little, picturing Nathalie being chased by chickens in his head. "No wonder you're fearless now."

"Fearless? Me?"

"You stood up to Audrey at the fashion show."

"Audrey is nothing compared to those goats..."

"Goats? I always thought goats just ate grass all day."

"You've obviously never met a goat."

"Guilty."

"Herman, the male goat, was rather protective of the other goats. He'd chase me every time I went to feed them. And he was quick... quicker than a 13-year old city girl... that's for sure. I can't count the number of times Herman rammed me in the butt. I could've sworn I'd have horn imprints on my butt the rest of my life."

Gabriel let out a hardy laugh at that. "S-Sorry. I'm sure that was embarrassing... but it's such a great story. At least your fears were unfounded..." Gabriel instantly turned bright red at letting that last comment slip out.

Nathalie saw his instant discomfort. "It's okay, sir. That bikini doesn't leave much to the imagination." Nathalie could see Gabriel coming back down from being embarrassed at admitting he was checking out his assistant's rear end earlier. She knew she probably shouldn't... but she said it anyway. "Besides, it certainly couldn't hide any goat horn imprints if I had any."

Gabriel's cheeks flared up again. "S-Sorry, That wasn't very professional of me."

"We're not here for you to be professional. We're here for you to relax, and..." Nathalie didn't mean to add the _and_, and didn't know how to switch subjects, so she just left it hanging out there.

Gabriel nodded. "Nathalie... Why did you book this trip?"

Nathalie froze for a second. "Part of it was in hopes of getting you and Adrien to reconnect."

"And the other part?"

Nathalie blushed. "The other part was... in hopes of... you and me getting closer, sir."

"I see." Gabriel looked down for a second and then back to Nathalie. "I suppose that means you think I should give up on Emilie."

"You've tried so hard. You've been so close so many times, only to be thwarted by Ladybug and Cat Noir. I'm scared... I'm scared they might win one day and take you away."

"Is that your only fear?"

"No... I'm afraid you'll succeed and get Emilie back. I lose in both scenarios. If there is a final fight, where one side must prevail instead of both sides staying in a stale-mate, then I either lose you to your wife or to the authorities."

"Thank you for your honesty. I have almost given up a few times. I always thought the alternative to winning was a life without love." Nathalie's eyes widened. "I guess the first step is... for you to start calling me _Gabriel_."

* * *

The first thing Adrien noticed was Nathalie calling his father _Gabriel_... instead of _sir_. The second thing Adrien noticed was that he'd spot Nathalie and his father out at restaurants when he was on patrols as Cat Noir. The third thing Adrien noticed was the shared looks as Nathalie began joining him and his father for meals.

"I have your updated schedule, Adrien." Nathalie was standing in his doorway, looking as professional as ever. "You have an emergency photo shoot tomorrow after school."

"Nathalie?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"Are you and father dating?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

Adrien smiled brightly. "I couldn't think of anyone better for my father than you!"

Nathalie blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Speaking of dating... Do you think it'd be okay if I invited a friend to the photo shoot?"

"As long as _your friend _doesn't get in the way. It should be fine."

"Thanks. I'm going to ask her at school tomorrow. I've told her previously that she could come to one... and well... I've kept forgetting to invite her since then."

"I see. And... you remembered because we were discussing your father and I dating?"

"Well..." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I recently realized that she has a crush on me instead of another boy that I thought she was interested in... so, I was going to see if I could ask her out to the movies after the photo shoot."

"Oh... Good luck."

"Thank you, Nathalie."

* * *

A few months later and Gabriel knocked on Adrien's door. "Adrien. May I come in?"

"Yes, father."

Gabriel walked over to Adrien's sofa and motioned for Adrien to sit. Gabriel sat beside Adrien, facing him. Adrien could tell he was a little nervous. "Son, I know you know Nathalie and I have been dating. She told me you figured it out on your own."

"Yes, sir. I hope everything's going okay with you and Nathalie."

"It's going great. But... uh... I wanted to talk to you about what might come next for me and Nathalie."

"I'm glad things are going great, but why would you need to talk to me about your relationship?"

"Because, son... I'm thinking... I'd like to propose to her."

"That's great!"

"So... you're not upset? You don't think I'm trying to replace your mother?"

"No father. I'm not upset. I know you'd never replace mother. But, you deserve to be loved. You both do."

"Then, I assume I have your blessing?"

"Absolutely!"

"Do... do you mind if we plan it so that you're there when I propose? I want her to know that you're okay with her saying _yes_."

"Just name the time and place."

* * *

Gabriel had decided to pop the question on what would appear to be any other night of the week. He had also made sure that Adrien had invited his girlfriend over to study and to have dinner with them. He figured it'd throw Nathalie off of any suspicions she might have. It was turning out to be a perfectly average evening.

Gabriel and Nathalie walked into the dining room where Adrien and Marinette were already seated and talking about how weird it was that there had been no akumatizations the past several months. "Maybe Hawk Moth decided to retire," Gabriel offered for an explanation.

"That'd be nice... if it were true," Marinette replied.

Adrien piped up, "If so, he should at least put out an article in the paper so everyone can get out from under this sense of looming dread."

"Looming dread?" Nathalie asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah... Everyone keeps saying that Hawk Moth is just planning something big. The tension in the air is thick enough to cut at school." Adrien sighed a little and grabbed Marinette's hand.

"Unfortunately, I doubt a newspaper article would change that." Gabriel sat down after helping Nathalie into her chair. "People would just think it was a ploy to get them to let their guards down."

"You're right," Marinette added. "It's not like we could trust a news article if it didn't come with Ladybug or Cat Noir confirming the story."

"How could they confirm the story? They likely don't know who Hawk Moth is any more than Hawk Moth likely knows who they are." Gabriel chimed in.

Adrien chuckled, and then added, "Maybe Cat Noir or Ladybug might find his miraculous just laying around somewhere."

Gabriel mockingly said in a Hawk Moth like voice while scratching his head, "Oops! Where did I put that miraculous? I know I sat it down around here... somewhere."

All four laughed at that. After taking a few moments to compose themselves, Marinette added, "There's another miraculous also... a Peacock themed one? It was on the Ladyblog. Ladybug was giving Alya an interview to help keep interest up."

"Yeah... I saw that one," Adrien announced. "That means Paris likely won't rest until both are found."

The food arrived and the two couples began enjoying dinner as the conversation shifted to school and work. As the plates were being taken away, the server announced that dessert would take a few more minutes.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand and smiled brightly at her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This is why..." He pointed over to his father and Nathalie and then held up a finger to his lips telling Marinette to keep quiet.

Gabriel pretended to drop his napkin between himself and Nathalie. He scooted his chair out and bent down on one knee like he was going to pick up the napkin. Instead, he moved Nathalie's chair to face him. Nathalie looked confused and looked over at Adrien, who just smiled brightly and nodded at her.

Gabriel produced a small jewelry box in his hand instead of his wayward napkin. Nathalie's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be wallowing in the pain that kept me a prisoner in my own life. I can't go back and change that. I regret all the time I wasted. And... that's why I don't want to waste any more time. Nathalie Sancoeur, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!" Nathalie blurted out with tears streaming down her cheeks.


	3. Kagami and Haruto

**Author's Note:**

**Onichan confirmed what I thought in Animaestro. So, here's my happily-ever-after for Kagami since she won't end up with Adrien in canon (even if they date for a little bit) as Adrienette has been confirmed to be the end game.**

**This starts right at the end of Onichan (which is a pure coincidence as I was not waiting for that episode nor was I expected it until I happen to see both Bakerix and Onichan came out at the same time... this just happened to be the week I had planned to write this story). However, far be it from me to not take full advantage of the situation.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Cat Noir immediately recognized the rose he had initially tried to give Ladybug, but ended up giving to Kagami before the Frozer battle. He knew he couldn't blow his identity, but he did tell Ladybug he'd carry Kagami home while Ladybug took care of Lila.

Cat Noir carried Kagami back to her mother and made sure she didn't feel ashamed of being akumatized again. "I saw that your weapon turned back into a rose. It looked well preserved. It must be very meaningful to you."

"It is." Kagami blushed at the memory of Adrien giving her the rose. "Someone very special gave it to me."

"I'm glad you were able to get it back safely. I'm sure it must've been something very bad that happened to the person who gave you the rose for Hawk Moth to be able to akumatize you."

Kagami pulled up the picture of Lila kissing Adrien and showed it to Cat Noir. "It looks like he's already in another relationship." A lone tear formed and made its way down her cheek.

"Hey... It's okay. That picture doesn't have any context to it. And... isn't that... Adrien Agreste, the model?"

"Yes. We fence together."

"I see. Well, he's pretty famous. I'm sure there are lots of crazed fans out there more than willing to get a picture of them together and blow it completely out of proportion. And..." Cat Noir acted like he was studying the picture closely. "Isn't that the other girl we left with Ladybug?"

"Yes. Her name's Lila."

"Then I can almost guarantee that the picture isn't what it seems. That girl lies like she breathes."

"Really?"

"I've had to deal with her on multiple occasions. Trust me... She was just trying to cause problems. Don't beat yourself up over this. You can't help how you feel, and I'm sure that Lila girl was just trying stir up jealousy all over the city."

"Thanks, Cat Noir. I'm feeling better."

Cat Noir's ring beeped again, signaling one minute left. "I'm glad. I'm sure everything will work out." With that, Cat Noir pole vaulted away using his baton.

* * *

Kagami lifted her helmet after sparring with Adrien. "Congratulations. You're performing at your best again."

Adrien lifted his helmet and responded, "I'm trying to measure up to you, Kagami." Kagami immediately blushed. As they headed back into the locker room, Adrien sat down next to Kagami. "I... uh... was wondering if you wanted to maybe... try to go on another date? Just us this time?"

Kagami stared at Adrien in disbelief for a bit longer than was comfortable and Adrien began fidgeting. "Y-Yes... Of course. But... what about... Lila?"

"Lila? Oh... you mean that picture. I was helping her get caught up on her homework... which she didn't need help with after all... and she took that before I could object and had posted it to the cloud. I told her I couldn't help her anymore because that picture even got my bodyguard and my father's assistant Nathalie in trouble."

"Oh... so... the picture was completely out of context."

"Absolutely. I could never be with someone like Lila. She lies, even when I tell her she has no reason to lie. She just won't change."

"Okay... what about the other girl... from the ice skating rink?"

"Marinette?"

"Yeah... She was definitely jealous of us and you just took off to check on her when she left. I figured she was the person you were trying to get together with."

"No... Marinette's just a friend. She was there for moral support. Besides, I'm pretty certain she likes Luka... the boy she brought to the ice rink with her."

Kagami shook her head a little in disbelief. Could Adrien really be this blind to Marinette's feelings and to his own... at least judging from how they interacted with each other at the ice rink? "If it wasn't Marinette... which I was certain it was when we left the ice rink that day... then who?"

"Oh... just uh... just a girl I work with. She's still insists we'll never be anything more than coworkers." Adrien frowned a little, but remembered that Kagami still had that rose and apparently did have feelings for him. "So... uh... Friday night?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Mother! I have fabulous news! Adrien asked me out on a date this Friday."

Tomoe winced a little, but replied, "Like last time, where it was more like friends... or like a real date?"

"A real date. Just the two of us." Kagami was beaming and while Tomoe couldn't see it, she could hear it in her voice.

"You sound very excited about this."

"I am... I truly am." Tomoe looked away and frowned, but Kagami noticed. "What's wrong with Adrien and I dating?"

"We're not going to be living here forever, Kagami. We will be moving back to Japan within a few years. Do you really think it's wise to get into a relationship that you know won't last?"

"Adrien and I can stay together even after we move back to Japan. I'll either move back to Paris when I graduate or Adrien can move to Japan." Tomoe's expression was easy to read. She was holding back some information... some very important information... and she either didn't want to tell Kagami or didn't think it was the right time to tell her. "Okay mother... spill it."

"Kagami! That is not the proper way to speak to your mother... or any elder for that matter."

"Sorry mother. But, there's something you're obviously not telling me that impacts me."

Tomoe huffed a little, but decided to tell Kagami anyway. "I've already been working with your Nakodo for a miai marriage for you. We have to protect the integrity of our family. She's already found your candidate husband. He's very well respected and will make a great husband for you and will ensure our family's legacy."

"No... Absolutely not... you have to give him my apologies, but I can't... I won't... that's an old custom."

"It's procedure for you to have at least three dates before you can refuse."

"I don't care!"

"It's not your decision to make... yet. I will decide what is best for you until that time."

Kagami stormed off, not believing that her mother would actually do that behind her back.

* * *

Kagami was fidgeting with her fingers the entire ride from being picked up by Adrien and his bodyguard at her house to the movie theater. Kagami was fidgeting with her fingers while getting snacks. Kagami was even fidgeting with her fingers during the previews, the movie, and the ending credits.

On the ride back to Kagami's house, with her still fidgeting with her fingers, Adrien finally took ahold of her hand to force her to stop. "I'm sorry you were nervous the whole time. I hope it wasn't something I did."

Kagami looked at Adrien in surprise. How could he think her nervousness was his fault? "It's not you. It's just... I got some upsetting news from my mother the other day and I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm happy to listen if you want to talk about it."

Kagami smiled brightly at Adrien. His kindness as one of the things that attracted her to him. "It seems we won't be in Paris for more than a couple more years."

"Oh... well I'm sure we'll be able to keep in touch."

"It's... not just that. Apparently... my mother has been working with a Nakodo."

Adrien scrunched his eyebrows trying to mentally translate the word and its meaning. Then he looked at her in surprise. "A matchmaker?"

"Yes. It's still a practice in Japan for the parents to _assist _in finding a spouse for their children. Although, the numbers have dropped significantly over the last few years to about 1 in 16. But, my mother is very traditional."

"And I assume you've tried to talk her out of it."

"I have. But, she says it would be dishonorable at this stage to not give my potential future husband the traditional three dates before refusing to marry him."

"I see."

"Mother thinks I shouldn't get attached to anyone here. That... it'll only lead to more heartache later."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be able to choose for myself! But... I know that's not going to happen. I think it's probably best if..." Kagami held back a tear at what she was about to say. "It'd be best for us to not get too serious."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I did anything to cause this."

There it was... Adrien being clueless... again. "We didn't even know each other when my mother had started the process. And now... we're too far along. And mother didn't even tell me about it... until I told her about our date today. I even had to force it out of her."

"Oh... Is there... anything I can do for you?"

"Be my friend."

"Always."

Kagami looked nervous again. She couldn't believe the next words that came out of her mouth. "And... perhaps... a kiss to remember what might've been..."

Adrien leaned in slowly. This was going to be the first kiss... that he would remember at least... and it was a goodbye kiss at the same time. The need to make this a memorable and meaningful moment caused Adrien to act with extreme focus. Moving slowly towards Kagami, placing a hand on her cheek, and then slowly pressing his lips onto hers. It was nice... bittersweet... but nice.

Kagami looked at Adrien shyly. "Thank you. You'll always be my first kiss and no one can take that away from us." Adrien nodded shyly. He wished he could say the same... and as far as his memories are concerned it was his first kiss... but he knew otherwise. He just couldn't explain that to her. "From now on, if we hang out, it'd be best if it was in a larger group of friends."

Adrien nodded again. "I understand."

"Now... let's work on getting you a girlfriend!" Kagami looked at the oblivious blond with a sinister grin.

"Wow! That changed gears quickly."

Kagami laughed. "You deserve to have someone who loves you."

"Why do I get the feeling you already have someone in mind?"

"Because it's obvious to everyone... but you... that this girl is madly in love with you. And... since I can't have you... then she'll have to do." Kagami winked at Adrien to let him know she was joking about that last part.

"I can't think of anyone who's _madly _in love with me. Although, I do have a lot of fangirls who act crazy around me."

"Okay... let's see if we can't connect a few dots for you... First, she's a friend, not a fangirl."

"Okay. That narrows it down a lot. But..."

"No buts... Second, she has trouble talking to you because she's so flustered when you're around."

"None of my friends have trouble talking around me... at least not anymore. Marinette used to, but she's gotten much better except for the rare occasion."

Kagami just stared at Adrien... waiting as patiently as she possibly could. Adrien stared back at her blankly... apparently waiting for the third clue. "There are no more clues. You've already figured out her name... just not that she likes you."

"The only name I've mentioned was Marinette... but it couldn't possibly be..."

Kagami placed a finger over Adrien's lips to keep him from finishing his latest, greatest masterpiece of obliviousness. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I said before... everyone knows... just not you."

Adrien thought about it and thought about it. "But... I thought she liked Luka?"

"She might... it is possible to like more than one person at the same time. And if she does like Luka, and if Luka does like her, and you do nothing... they will end up together. Haven't you ever even imagined dating Marinette?"

"She was one of the first friends I ever made on my own... I guess I never considered that it could be more... or that she'd want it to be more."

"So... what are you going to do about it?"

"I guess... I'll start by asking her out?"

"That shouldn't be a question. It should be a statement." The car pulled up to Kagami's house and Adrien helped her out. "Don't hesitate... or you could lose the _next best _thing to ever happen to you." Kagami winked at Adrien again and was rewarded with a small chuckle.

"Okay... Okay... I get it now."

Adrien got back into the car and Kagami watched them drive away. She shook her head and whispered to herself, "Not yet... but you will."

* * *

A few years later, Kagami was at the airport saying _goodbyes _to her friends that had congregated to wish her well. She walked over to Adrien and Marinette and smiled brightly at them, happy at her own matchmaking and ready to face her own matchmaker back in Japan.

"Goodbye, Kagami. We'll miss you," the couple said in harmony.

Kagami just smiled and hugged both of them. "You two were made for each other." She proceeded down the line of friends, content in her choice to honor her duty to her family.

Upon returning to Japan, she got settled into her room and wondered what her future held. She knew she could still reject this candidate if it didn't work out, but she also knew the Nakodo likely had backups just in case. The first date was scheduled for the following evening.

Kagami was surprised when she was introduced to Haruto. She had been following the Asian Fencing Championships, but never expected to be meeting the current men's champion. They immediately hit it off talking about fencing and how her dream is to become the reigning women's champion. While the date was a formal dinner, the conversation was light and welcoming. They decided the second date should be a fencing contest between the two of them.

The second date was blur... at least for the people who were watching them. Kagami had long since surpassed Adrien's abilities and, while he offered her a good workout, he hadn't been much of a challenge since fencing wasn't his life's dream. With Haruto, she immediately felt like her skills were inadequate. He held nothing back... and she loved it. He beat her the first two rounds, but she was able to start claiming points in round three. Haruto was immediately impressed. Kagami was nervous after getting her first point that he might have taken offense to being bested by a woman. However, Haruto simply reset for the next bout. Kagami felt relieved after their competition that they continued to discuss a third date. However, in the back of her mind, she thought he might only be doing that out of respect for the tradition of three dates before making a decision.

That night, Kagami worried herself regarding her decision to give her everything in the fencing competition against Haruto. She had never felt this way... not even with Adrien. But now, she's got this new feeling to deal with... worrying that she might've offend Haruto. She had never really cared about whether she offended an opponent before now. As she contemplated this new feeling, she realized it was because she genuinely hoped that Haruto liked her and would want this marriage. That... she wanted this marriage.

Kagami was obviously nervous during the third date, even though Haruto had met her with a single red rose. Everything Haruto tried didn't seem to calm her nerves. Kagami finally confessed, "I'm worried that I offended you yesterday."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I was able to get some points against you."

"Nonsense! I would've been disappointed if you had not tried your best. If your dream is to become champion, then you should fight like you already are the champion."

Kagami blushed, realizing she had been worrying for nothing. "Thank you."

"Why would it have mattered if you had offended me?"

Kagami was caught off guard by Haruto's question. She wasn't sure if this was the appropriate time, or if they needed to finish the date first. She decided to tell him, since he asked. "When I first learned that my mother had been working with a matchmaker for me, I was furious. I had just gotten a date with someone I was interested in while we lived in Paris. I was upset that my mother was trying to plan my life for me. I doubted that I would be able to develop feelings for someone after just three dates. At least... enough feelings to want to get married to that person. I had my one date, and then we parted as friends. Upon returning to Japan, I was unsure how this would work out. When I met you two days ago, I was surprised. When you agreed for our second date to be fencing, I felt honored. Sometime last night, while I was worried that I might've put you off by getting points... I realized... I really do want this marriage." Kagami looked vulnerable. She was vulnerable... probably for the first time in her life.

Haruto took a deep breath... which almost sounded like a sigh of relief... and nodded. "So do I."

* * *

"How was the flight?" Kagami asked as she hugged Adrien and Marinette.

"It was fine," Adrien responded, but Marinette looked a little green. Kagami considered asking about it, but didn't say anything. Adrien squeezed her hand and replied to Kagami's unspoken question. "Father let us use the company jet... and I kinda... talked the pilot into letting me fly."

"Really! So, Marinette... how was his flying?"

"Don't ask. Let's just say I was able to experience the weightlessness of space without having to get into orbit."

"That bad huh?" Kagami giggled.

"Yes... yes it was. Adrien was having so much fun, he couldn't hear my pleas for help until..." Marinette looked to Adrien to see if it was okay to say the next part, to which he nodded. "... until I got close enough to whisper _Baby On Board_ in his ear." Marinette giggled as the realization hit Kagami. "Thankfully, the pilot was able to take control of the plane after that... because Adrien was no longer sitting beside him."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," the couple replied at the same time.

As they headed out of the airport, Kagami continued, "I'm so glad you were able to make it for the wedding! It'll be great to see some familiar faces in the audience."

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything," Marinette responded, getting a little bit of color back now that she was on the ground.

"Your wedding was so beautiful. I'm glad you live-streamed it."

"Thank you," the couple replied at the same time, earning a smile from Kagami.

After a short car ride, they arrived at Kagami's family home... which was more similar to the Agreste Mansion than not. "What a beautiful home!" Marinette's eyes danced over all of the traditional craftsmanship and art.

"Thank you. Haruto and I will be living here after the honeymoon. Mother is going to move into the guest house."

"That's very generous of her," Adrien replied... a bit distant as he remembered how his father said that he and Marinette should find a place of their own.

"She says it's the honorable thing to do. So... how's everything in Paris?"

"About the same. Hawk Moth is still on the loose. University is on break for the week. Marinette's parents still sell the best pastries." Adrien earned a smile and kiss on his cheek from Marinette for throwing in that last line.

Kagami showed them to their room for the night, allowing Adrien and Marinette to get settled in before supper.

As Marinette and Adrien entered the dining room, Haruto stood and approached them just as Kagami got to the couple. Everyone stopped for the traditional bow, and then Kagami introduced Haruto to her friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Marinette smiled brightly. "We've heard so much about you."

"It certainly is!" Adrien gushed, knowing he was in the presence of the reigning men's fencing champion.

Throughout dinner, Marinette would occasionally squeeze Adrien's hand to remind him he was fanboying a bit much.

Adrien hung on every word Haruto uttered, especially when recounting his second date with Kagami. The pride in Haruto's voice spoke volumes... as did the blush on Kagami's cheeks. Adrien was especially excited to hear that Kagami was going to be competing in the next tournament.

Haruto headed home as Kagami, Adrien, and Marinette retired for the night... the next day was going to be hectic.

* * *

The wedding was mostly traditional. It was small with just family and the few friends they had invited. Marinette took in all of the decorations, becoming more and more fidgety as design ideas began piling up in her mind. Adrien helped explain the ceremony to Marinette... especially the nuptial cups, which Marinette thought was exceptional.

After the ceremony, Adrien and Marinette followed the newlyweds to the airport. Adrien had arranged to drop Kagami and Haruto off in London for their honeymoon using the company jet. The flight back was much less eventful... as Adrien wasn't allowed near the cockpit. Instead, he stayed in the cabin, listening to more of Haruto's fencing stories.

Adrien and Marinette headed back to Paris after dropping of Kagami and Haruto. They kept tabs on Kagami's fencing career. Adrien was glued to the television as Kagami competed for the title of the women's fencing champion. Marinette just smiled at him as she bounced baby Emma on her knee. Adrien jumped up and yelled when Kagami scored the winning touch, completely missing Marinette's whisper to Emma, "See that red blur on the screen... that's Aunt Kagami."

A few months later and Marinette could hear Adrien screaming from the other end of the house. Rushing over to him, she found him on the phone... rushing over to her. "Kagami's pregnant!" Adrien announced loudly. Adrien fainted when Marinette simply replied, "Well... that makes two of us."

As time passed, and families grew, carving out time to travel to see each other became more difficult arrange given the increasing number of competing schedules. After about 10 years, Kagami and family were visiting Paris on business and were able to see Adrien and family. The four adults sat around the living room, reminiscing and watching the children play.

As Kagami was following her family out, she turned around and smiled at Adrien... nodding at their unspoken understanding... They wouldn't have changed a thing.


	4. Penny and Jagged Stone

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Penny walked back into the bakery after being freed from the akuma's control. She stopped at the door, nervous of what everyone would think of her now. "Hi everyone."

Jagged Stone ran up to Penny and hugged her. "Penny!" She was a little too shocked to respond to his hug. He pulled back a little. "Oh Penny! I'm so glad to see you again without your supervillain costume! What would I do without you? You're the best!" He pulled her back into a hug and she leaned into the hug, sporting a blush and sighing.

After saying their _goodbyes _and making their way back to Jagged Stone's hotel room, Penny collapsed on the sofa. Jagged Stone smiled sweetly at her and sat down behind the piano. Figuring she had a rough day, he played _Brahms Lullaby _softly. She smirked a little, but just kept her eyes closed and let him serenade her gently to sleep. It wasn't the first time... after all.

Penny wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke listening to piano notes floating around the room. She was a little disoriented, but was certain she hadn't heard that tune before. Sleepily she asked, "Jagged? Is that new?"

He immediately stopped playing... as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "Just a little something I'm toying with. Nothing to hear yet."

She subconsciously frowned a little. He usually let her listen throughout his creative process. It was one of things she loved. He had always valued her input... verbal or otherwise. _Perhaps it's because of me being akumatized today_, she thought. _He acted like it wasn't a big deal earlier. Apparently... it was._ "Okay."

He must've heard the disappointment in her voice because he immediately responded. "Hey... It's okay. It's not that I don't want your input... but... it's kind of embarrassing because... it's kinda for you..." He was at nearly a whisper by the end. However, she was awake enough to hear it.

She blushed deeply. "Oh... I'm sorry I ruined the surprise. I'm just a little sensitive after today..."

"It's okay. I understand. I've been there. Remember?"

Penny thought back about the time Jagged Stone had been akumatized into Guitar Villain. _Of course he understands... I'm just overreacting. I need to calm down and not be so paranoid about what people will think about me now. _"Sorry... I guess I forgot. If anyone understands, it's you."

* * *

Jagged Stone woke up the next morning and heard noises coming from the living area. He slipped out of bed quietly and snuck out of the bedroom. He found that Penny was already there, sitting patiently on the sofa watching something on her phone while waiting for him to get up. As quietly as possible, he tiptoed over to the back of the sofa and looked over her shoulder. She was sniffling and watching the news footage from the previous day of her as an akuma victim.

"Hey! Don't!" He said instantly, surprising her so that she dropped her phone. He leapt over the sofa and plopped down beside her. He pulled her into a hug. "Watching that is not going to help. Everyone knows that wasn't really you doing all that stuff and saying those things. You weren't in control of your actions. You're not responsible."

She snuggled into his shoulder. She knew he was right. She knew letting those images into her head would just allow her to be victimized by Hawk Moth again. But curiosity was really, really hard to fight. "Sorry..."

"And that's another thing... quit apologizing for something you had no control over."

She sniffled a little and gave him a crooked smile. "I'm sure that was embarrassing for you... and on live television too..."

"Hey... It's not the first time I've been embarrassed while performing live... and it won't be the last time."

"But... it's my job to try and keep that from happening... not to be the cause of it."

He let go and stood up. He made his way over the piano and sat down. Suddenly he started singing _Too Bad You're Crazy _by _Jerry Whitman _at the top of his lungs while banging furiously on the keyboard. The whole scene had her rolling in stitches from laughing so hard at his antics. He always seemed to know just how to cheer her up. It was doubly funny seeing as it was nowhere near the type of song that suited his voice or style. She nearly died when he whipped out a kazoo from who knows where. He was laying it on thick too... making sure she understood that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon, there was knock on the door. Penny opened the door to see Marinette standing there, waving nervously. "I wanted to make sure you were okay... a-after yesterday at the bakery."

"I'm... I'm doing okay. Not great, but I'm better than I was and I'm feeling better slowly but surely. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble for you with that boy? The one in the pictures..."

"Oh that! It's fine. We talked this morning at school and I explained everything... yeah..."

"I see. Sorry about that..." Penny gave Marinette a crooked smile.

"It'll be okay. He just thinks I'm one of his fans... since he's a model and all."

"Is that all you are? A fan?"

"No... I'm his friend also."

"And you have all those pictures because?"

"Because... I want... to be more than friends... but I couldn't have him find out that way."

"I understand."

"I've taken down all the pictures and stored them in a safe place. Just so this doesn't happen again."

"That's a shame."

"It's for the best. I probably shouldn't have had so many up anyway... It was borderline stalkerish."

"You're just a normal girl... with a normal life. It's not like my situation where we literally live out of hotels."

"How is it going? With Jagged that is? Are you two okay?"

"Yeah! We're great. He's being very supportive. He's even working on something secretive for me. It's probably just a ballad about how much I do for him..."

"Maybe. Perhaps more?"

"More? Why... Why would it be more?"

"It was pretty obvious that you like Jagged. Maybe he's realized he has feelings for you!"

"That's not exactly the type of relationship we have... and something more would just complicate things. It'd blur the lines between business and personal too much."

"That's too bad."

"It's just the way things work."

"Well... I just wanted to check in on you. I guess... I guess I'll get going and let you get back to work." Marinette hesitated a bit, looking like she wanted to say something else.

"Is there something else?"

"I..." Marinette looked down and away. "I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Don't... Don't make the same mistake I made today..."

"Mistake?"

"Tell him how you feel... don't play it off." Marinette ran down the hall and hit the elevator button repeatedly. The doors opened and she leapt inside.

Penny watched as the elevator doors shut and then she shut the door to the hotel room. She looked over her shoulder at Jagged Stone as he sat behind the piano. She let out a long, slow sigh.

* * *

Penny couldn't get Marinette out of her head. She looked absolutely devastated as she ran away. Her heart ached for the teen's obvious regret at not admitting the pictures on her wall was because she liked him. She apparently had maintained her friend-zone status with the boy. She was worried that might happen to her... stay work-zoned.

She must've been stuck in her head... because she didn't hear Jagged Stone asking her if she was okay. "Penny? Penny!"

She finally snapped out of it when he shook her shoulder. "Huh? What? S-Sorry. I guess I was lost in thought." She turned away and blushed a little.

"You're not still dwelling on what happened yesterday, are you?"

"A little... but not about what happened when I was akumatized..." She hesitated a little and debated telling him about Marinette's visit." Marinette stopped by today to check on me."

"That was nice of her. I hope we didn't cause her too much trouble yesterday filming in her room."

"She was able to play it off with the boy. They're still okay."

"That's good. I was nervous for her after blabbing on that she had a crush on him."

"She didn't give me any specifics, but they're still friends."

"Just... just friends?"

"Yeah."

"Was I wrong? Did she not really have a crush on the boy?"

"She did... but like I said... she played it off."

"Oh... Oh! Oh, no! I really stuck my foot in it this time... didn't I?"

"Yeah... she didn't take the opportunity to confess... and apparently she regrets that decision now."

"Can we fix it for her? Anything she wants... I'll make it happen."

"Right now... it's probably best to just let it sit for a while."

"I'll follow your lead on this one... I'd hate to make things worse for Marinette after everything she's done for us."

* * *

A few days later, Penny showed up at the hotel room, and to her surprise, Jagged Stone wasn't only already awake, but excited about something.

"Penny! I finished it."

"Finished?"

"The song I was working on for you. I hope you like it?"

He sat behind the piano and started playing to most romantic music she had ever heard. It was definitely a ballad... grand and large notes full of emotion in every note. And then he began singing:

_Lost... I'm so lost, without you..._

_Here... here is where, I need you..._

_Please... please let me, stay with you..._

_Here... here with me, I need you..._

_Every day I see you. Every day I need you. Everyday your smile is always full and sweet._

_My heart beats for you. My heart jumps for you. My heart around you always skips a beat._

_Lost... I'm so lost, without you..._

_Here... here is where, I need you..._

_Please... please let me, stay with you..._

_Here... here with me, I need you..._

_Please don't go away. I need you every day. I don't know what else to say Dear Penny._

_What more can I say? I need you every day. Who could I need oh so much? My Penny!_

_Lost... I'm so lost, without you..._

_Here... here is where, I need you..._

_Please... please let me, stay with you..._

_Here... here with me, I need you..._

Penny was bright red as he finished the ballad. "It's beautiful. I've never had a song written about me before..." He came around from behind the piano and stood in front of her, smiling bashfully. She leapt onto him in a tight embrace. She kissed his cheek and then jumped back suddenly... a little embarrassed by being so overwhelmed that she felt she might've gone too far in her gratitude.

He immediately understood why she leapt back and distanced herself after the kiss on the cheek. It was more casual than they usually were. "It's alright, Penny. You didn't do anything uncalled for. I'm glad you liked the song so much."

She looked everywhere but at him... still beet red. "I-I'm sorry. I crossed a line. It was very unprofessional of me." She darted out of the hotel room before he had a chance to stop her.

* * *

The next day, Penny was back and acting as professional as ever. Jagged Stone eventually cornered her and forced her to talk about the issue. "Penny. We really need to talk. I don't like how we left things yesterday. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I thought... I thought perhaps you might want something more than us just working together. I misread the situation."

She thought back to Marinette's visit and to her regret. Marinette was trying to warn her not to play it off... to confess her feelings. At least... it seemed... Jagged Stone was reciprocating her feelings. But, did he want to go from work-zone to friend-zone... or more? She was scared that he was heading towards a friend-zone situation. He was always free with his display of love for his friends... so it was hard to tell how far he wanted to go.

She inhaled sharply and decided to proceed with caution. "Not necessarily... I mean... you didn't necessarily misread the situation. But, what were you envisioning for our new relationship?"

He could tell she was very timid right now. He knew... based on yesterday... she was a flight risk. But, he was confused that his song might've been a bit ambiguous if she was asking. "Whatever it takes to keep you in my life."

That was more than she expected... but he was never one to mince words. "So... you'd be happy with us just being friends?"

"If that's all you want..."

She placed a finger over his lips to stop him. "Have you ever thought of me as being more than a friend... before today... before right now? Think about it before you answer."

He took a minute to seriously consider her question. After all... she had been honest enough to ask it directly. "You know me... You know that I don't hold back... at anything. So, you already know the answer to that question. But... that doesn't mean I can't see us as being more... it just means I never stopped and thought about it. That I never realized it was even a possibility. I'm... I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear. But... I'm willing to give it a try."

"Thank you. I know you'd never try to just make up something."

"So... how do we do this? Dinner and a movie?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

Things started slowly between Penny and Jagged Stone. But, after a few weeks, people walking down the street would've been hard pressed to guess they had just started dating. They were comfortable with each other... and comfortable being with each other in public. The paparazzi had their fill of photos also. But, neither of them minded the near constant flashing of cameras at times. Both were used to being in the spotlight.

One Saturday morning, on the way to the hotel, Penny decided to stop by the bakery to pick up breakfast... and perhaps be lucky enough to bump into Marinette. Fortunately, Marinette was up and working the front counter... though not quite awake from the looks of it... while her parents were in back baking up more pastries. "Good morning Marinette."

"Penny! Good morning! How may I help you?"

"You already did..."

"I did? H-How?"

"By being brave enough to warn me about your regret."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! Haven't you seen the tabloids lately?"

"I don't really... pay attention to the tabloids." Marinette tapped her fingers together nervously. "I'm glad everything's working out then..."

"Jagged feels terrible about putting you on the spot like that and embarrassing you. He said he'd do anything to make it up to you."

"I appreciate the sentiment... but everything's settled back to status quo."

"Really? Nothing? Not even a private concert for you and your friends?"

"Jagged would do that for me?"

"Absolutely. He wouldn't even hesitate."

"I'm sure they'd love it... okay! Let's do it!"

* * *

Marinette, Alya, and Nino were standing out front greeting the rest of Marinette's list of friends who had been invited. Marinette was mentally checking off her list when she realized Adrien hadn't made it yet. "Nino, did you hear if Adrien is going to be able to make it?"

"Sorry, dudette. No word."

"It's okay, girl. I'm sure he'll make it. He told us yesterday that his father was letting him come."

"But what if his father changed his mind and won't let Adrien come after all?"

"Then he'd text Nino. Chill girl!"

Adrien had accidentally given his bodyguard the address to the back door however... and was currently knocking on it. Much to his surprise, Jagged Stone opened the door. "S-Sorry, I must have the wrong entrance."

"Hang on. I know you. At least... you look very familiar."

"I'm Adrien Agreste. You've probably seen my pictures on the billboards all over town."

"That's it. I've seen your pictures. But not on the billboards. In Marinette's room, right?"

"Oh yeah. When you were filming at the bakery... that's right. You teased the camera that Marinette must have a crush on me because she had more pictures of me than you."

"Sorry about that. I know it embarrassed Marinette by us getting turned around and filming in her room like that."

"It's okay. She explained everything. She's really into fashion and idolizes my father's work."

Jagged Stone thought back to his conversation with Penny about trying to fix things for Marinette since she regretted playing it off. "Hey... Adrien, right?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have a word with you? In private?"

"I guess?" Adrien shrugged his shoulders and then followed Jagged Stone inside.

"Look... I'm sure Marinette idolizes your father's work and all. But... do you really think she needed _that_ many pictures of you? Come on... be honest."

"She did have quite a few pictures... and in some of the oddest places, come to think of it. But, I'm use to my fans having pictures of me in weird places."

"So... that's it... you figure she's just a friend who happens to also be a fan?"

"Well... yeah. I guess."

Jagged Stone pinched his nose and shook his head a little. "Look. I know she's one of my fans... and I'd like to think we're at least friendly acquaintances given the fact she's helped me out on several occasions. But... she doesn't have nearly that many photos of me laying around."

"Oh... I think I see where you're going with this. But, I assure you, we're just friends."

"Look kid. It's your life and you have to live it on your terms..." Jagged Stoned stopped for a second. "That'd make a great song. I've got to remember that." He shook his head a little. "Anyway, Marinette is a very special person... just be careful with her heart. We all have people around us that feel differently about us than we feel about them."

Adrien nodded and then exited the back door to walk around front. Jagged Stone watched him leave... shaking his head and commenting to himself, "I could make a whole album just trying to give advice to that poor boy."

* * *

As Adrien made his way around the building, he replayed Jagged Stone's words over to himself... _be careful with her heart_. Hurting Marinette was the last thing he wanted to do. But... he loved Ladybug. How could he possibly have something more with Marinette without eventually hurting her when Ladybug finally comes around?

Adrien played every scenario in his head he could think of... not saying anything to Marinette and she eventually moves on... trying to let her down easy, but blowing any chance with her if Ladybug never comes around... trying to see if there could be more, but hurting her more when Ladybug finally comes around... trying to see if there could be more, but resenting Marinette because he loses his chance with Ladybug... so many other scenarios played in his head. It was too much to try to make sense of and was going to paralyze him into doing nothing.

He calmed himself enough to think about one simple question... regardless of the scenario. Who could he live without? Ladybug or Marinette? If it came down to having to choose, and only being able to have one of them... who would it be? He'd obviously prefer both. But the reality of it all was that he could end up with neither. Marinette could go off to the university and they could lose touch. Ladybug could disappear after defeating Hawk Moth and they never have a reveal and he could never find her. Or, they have the reveal, only for him to find out she has a husband, three kids, and a hamster. Okay... the last situation was highly unlikely given that Hawk Moth called them kids and she had 10th grade history book.

As Adrien rounded the last corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Marinette was waiting outside with Alya and Nino. He stood there, watching her laugh at something Alya said. She was radiant. Now that he was looking at her... really looking at her... her beauty rivaled Ladybug's. He started walking towards the trio when Marinette spotted him. She lit up and smiled brightly, waving at him and gesturing for him to come over. "I'm so glad you made it. We were worried your father had changed his mind."

"Well, Marinette was. I had faith, dude!"

"Come on Nino, let's go get our seats." Alya tugged on Nino's arm, pulling him into the venue. She gave Marinette a wink as the doors shut behind them.

"You were worried... about me?"

"Course of was I... I mean... Of course I was."

"Thank you. I ended up getting dropped off around back by mistake."

"Oh... bat's thad... Ugh... I mean... That's bad..." Marinette dropped her head and frowned. She had hoped to not make a fool out of herself tonight. "I'm just going to shut up now," she pouted.

Adrien took her hand and she darted her head back up and looked at him. "Please don't. I know it's frustrating not being to say what you want to say and your words get all jumbled up. But I swear... I'll never hold it against you. Even if you have to repeat yourself a hundred times to finally get it right." He smiled brightly into her eyes. He nodded his head towards the door and began walking towards it, still holding her hand.

It was a great concert... not that Marinette could remember anything other than sitting next to Adrien... hand in hand.

* * *

Penny smiled suspiciously at Jagged Stone as they returned to the hotel after Marinette's private concert. "I get the feeling you had something to do with that..."

"With what?"

"With Marinette holding hands during the concert with that boy she had pictures of on her wall."

"Oh... were they?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I can see that self-satisfied smirk you're trying to hide."

"It was purely an accident that he was dropped off at the back door. I couldn't help myself. I had to try to help."

"And if it had ended badly?"

"I would've had to personally apologize to Marinette. But... things obviously didn't end badly. Did they?"

She sat down beside him on the sofa and rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek and a bright smile. "I'm glad it worked out. She looked very happy... although I doubt she heard anything you played for them... as she was looking at his hand holding her hand the entire concert." She leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. She was getting her happily ever after... and certainly hoped after everything that happened... that Marinette was on her way to getting hers.

"Ah... young love," he mused.

"Just like us," she snuggled closer to him.

He stiffened a little at the thought that perhaps they were getting that close. He was having a good time and certainly enjoyed spending time with her... in and out of work. _But_... he wondered... i_s it love?_ The way she was cuddled against him, it certainly seemed like it was for her... even though she hadn't directly said anything. Perhaps this was the strange feeling he'd been having lately... perhaps it was love. He softened a little and felt himself melting into her... so much so, he wasn't sure where he stopped and she started. And then he knew... it was love. "I love you, Penny."

She stiffened at his words. She knew he would never say it if he didn't really feel that way... but she was scared to immediately say it back... like she was just saying it because he said it... or like she was saying it because it was expected. So, she did it in a way she knew would make sure he understood it wasn't just because he said it first. She sat up, placed a hand on his cheek. "Jagged... I've yearned for so long to hear those words from you. You make me feel like the most important person in the world... even before we started dating. I love the way you make me feel special... I love the way you let your emotions freely flow and how you don't hold back... I love how talented and funny you are and how you make me laugh often and genuinely... In short... I love you, Jagged."

She leaned in and kissed him. Electric shocks shot through her from her head to her toes, causing them to curl. And when it was over... she heard the thing she wanted to hear most from him... "Wow!"


	5. Luka and Anansi

**Author's Note:**

**As promised... here's the first rarepair.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Luka's eyes fell a little. Even though he truly was happy for Marinette, he couldn't help but feel bad for himself. Marinette had finally gotten Adrien's attention... and she was happy. She was every bit as happy as she deserved... even if it wasn't him making her that happy.

Luka excused himself quietly from the group as Marinette was swarmed by the rest of the band... clamoring for details. He missed Marinette's slight wince as she saw him walking away.

Luka strummed a sad chord on his guitar... the beginnings of a new song. A song he'd heard sung by others so many times, and yet now, he felt infinitely more intimate with somehow. He strummed a few more. After a while, he lost track of the melody... letting his heart lead his fingers wherever it desired.

Luka was brought out of his stupor by Juleka knocking hesitantly. She gave him a knowingly crooked smile. He knew she understood him... that she knew his hopes that someday he'd be the one to make Marinette that happy. "I-It's time. The bands ready to practice."

Luka nodded and followed Juleka upstairs. Practice was difficult... he'd wince at every wrong chord. Melodies once cheerful and upbeat now played melancholy and downtrodden. The tension was thick... and everyone felt it.

Luka headed back downstairs after the egregious practice. He almost threw his guitar at the wall, but stopped himself just before he let go of it. He heard a knock behind him and absentmindedly responded with, "Not now, Juleka." He was shocked by the squeak he heard... a squeak he knew would never come out of Juleka... and he'd only ever heard come from... Marinette. "I'm sorry, Marinette," Luka began apologizing as he tried to shake off his negative emotions. He didn't want to make Marinette any more uncomfortable than he knew she already was. "Please... come in."

"No Luka... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you with that news at the same time as everyone else. You deserved better from me."

"You were just excited... and rightfully so. I'm happy for you... truly. I... I just need some time to process what it means for me. I've grown rather fond of you over the last few months."

"I know you have Luka. And I'm sorry I couldn't return those feelings. It's been very flattering, but my heart just wasn't in the same place as yours. I certainly didn't want to hurt you. And I certainly don't won't to lose our friendship."

"I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, Marinette. It's just... just that I allowed myself to hope that your heart would catch up to mine one day." Luka strummed a few sad chords. "If you don't mind, Marinette... I'd like to be alone..."

"Sure Luka. I understand."

* * *

After a month of watching Marinette and Adrien, Luka finally decided they were going to make it. He had somewhat hoped that Adrien ended up not being such the perfect match for Marinette and that maybe the newness would wear off. But now... he was certain they were made for each other. They seemed to move in sync and at times... it seemed hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

Luka was relaxing on the deck of the house boat, strumming a hopeful melody when Juleka walked around the corner. "Wow, Luka! That's the most cheerful I've heard you play in a month."

"Hey, sis. Yeah... My heart's finally realized that Marinette is exactly where she's meant to be. It seems to be hopeful for the future."

"That's great, Luka. I hated... we all hated... seeing you down."

"Thanks... I'm sure I was bringing down everyone's vibe. I hope I wasn't too much of a downer..."

"Not too much..." Juleka smiled at Luka and nudged him in the shoulder being rewarded by a smile from Luka. "Hey... we're all going to the ice rink this weekend. There'll be a lot of people there. Want to join us?"

Luka considered the offer for a few seconds... strumming on his guitar. "Yeah... Why not?"

"Good. I'm sure you'll have a good time. Besides... you can't meet the love of your life by staying on the boat..."

Luka just nodded at Juleka... knowing she didn't really mean to put his mood off again... after all, the last person he thought was going to be the love of his life he met not only on the boat, but in his room. Apparently... just because he decided to move on didn't mean his feelings vanished overnight.

Juleka moved along and Luka was left sitting alone with his thoughts again. As he strummed, he noticed the melody seemed to be off again. He frowned at the melody. He missed the hopeful tune that had been playing. He wished he could will himself to back to the mood he was in earlier... but the harder he tried to recapture it, the darker the melody got. Luka huffed and quit playing... opting instead to lean back into his chair and pinch the bridge of his nose.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see his mother. She smiled at him knowingly. "When is it going to get better?"

"Oh Luka... don't you know it's easier to sail downstream than up... especially when the only way out is through?"

Luka pondered her words. Had he really been fighting his feelings that much? Had he only prolonged his own suffering by trying to avoid it? Maybe he had...

* * *

Luka and Juleka arrived at the ice rink with Rose. He looked around he saw that almost all of Juleka's classmates were there, sans Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila from what he could tell. Alya had brought the twins and Nino had brought Chris. It looked like Marinette had even brought Manon.

And then he saw someone he didn't recognize being helped by Alya and Nino. She wasn't exactly dressed for ice skating. She was wearing what appeared to be gym clothes. Across her waist was the word "ANANSI" and she was having a horrible time trying to ice skate.

"Hey Juleka, who's that with Alya and Nino?"

Juleka looked out into the rink and smiled slightly. "That's Nora... Alya's older sister. She a fighter that goes by the name Anansi."

"Hm." Luka nodded and the trio went to get their skates on.

Luka gave a small wave at Marinette and Adrien as he ventured onto the ice... his focus still on Nora, causing him to miss the small waves he received in reply. She seemed so out of her element, he wondered how good of a fighter she was given her balancing problems on the ice.

He pondered her as he broke in his skates... she seemed so one dimensional that it was like watching a band that only had drums trying to play Mozart. Then again, Luka remembers the first time he went skating... a bit wobbly at first, but then the melody of the ice had him soaring around the rink like a professional. Perhaps she couldn't hear the song being played for her by the ice.

Luka finally caught up with the trio of skaters, or as he figured it, two skaters and one fish out of water. "Hi guys!" Luka announced his presence with a genuine smile and as much lyricalness he could muster.

"Hi Luka!" Alya replied.

"Hey Dude!" Nino quickly followed suit. However, Nora was trying too hard to stay on her feet that she didn't reply.

Luka skated around the trio in a circle, making sure he got the full picture. "May I help?" His offer was more inquisitive than contradictory. He held out both hands for Nora to grab onto as he skated backwards in front of her.

Nora began to slip a little and instinctively grabbed ahold of Luka's hands. Her eyes immediately shot up from the ice and into Luka's eyes as she realized she was now holding onto a stranger given the shock that was etched across her face... and a hint of embarrassment. "Nora, this is Luka. He's Juleka's older brother."

"It's Anansi, Alya... but pleased to make your acquaintance... Luka, was it?"

Luka nodded. "So... You prefer Anansi?"

"Y-Yes. It's my stage name. Uh... thanks for the hand, but... I'm..." Nora... or rather Anansi... was shocked again as her sister and her boyfriend threw her under the bus and took off, leaving her to either accept a stranger's help, or try to skate on her own. "Fly Weights..." Anansi whisper-yelled under her breath as she watched the couple sail down the rink.

"What was that?"

"Oh... sorry. I said _Fly Weights_... It's the lowest level of competition."

"Ah... thus the implied derision in the term..."

"Derision! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You meant it as a put-down... right?"

"No! Well... not really. I mean... maybe at first... but it's kind of... turned into a term of endearment?"

Luka chuckled a little. It was fun getting her flustered. "It's only a term of endearment if they think it's one too..."

Anansi reddened a little at being called out. "I guess..." She wobbled on her skates again and clutched Luka's hands even harder to stabilize herself as her eyes shot back down to the ice in front of her.

"Close your eyes."

"_WHAT!_ I can't skate with my eyes closed. Are you insane or something?"

To prove his point, Luka closed his eyes. "Close your eyes and skate with your heart. You're overthinking it. Let the rhythm of the music around you guide you."

"The music around me? There's no music in here!" She wobbled again, but Luka kept his eyes closed.

"There's music everywhere... You just have to listen for it. Now close your eyes and listen."

Anansi gripped Luka's hands hard, but closed her eyes slowly. She inhaled sharply and almost forgot to let it out. "Okay... Blueberry... my eyes are closed. Now, where's this music you're talking about?"

Luka snorted a little at being called _Blueberry_. But found it kind of cute. He figured Anansi was the type of person who had to give everyone her own name for them... even for herself. "Listen to the sounds of the skates on the ice. Not just your skates... but everyone's skates."

She strained for a little bit, hearing nothing but the scraping of metal cutting into ice. Slowly... she could almost hear a pattern. She figured that was what he was talking about. But... there was something off about it. "I think I hear it... but somethings not quite right about it."

"That part of the music... is you."

"_ME!_ Are you trying to help me or make me never want to skate again?"

"Let the sound of everyone else's skating guide your feet and make your part of the music match theirs."

Anansi wasn't sure if Luka was ignoring her because she was right... or if he really was trying to help her. She refocused on the surrounding noise until it fell... mostly... back into the pattern she had heard before. She tried adjusting her own movements to try and replicate the rest of the sounds she heard. Slowly, her gate increased and she began to sway in rhythm. As she finally fell into her own rhythm, the pattern of scrapes no longer felt like it was off... but that everything was not synchronized. "Wow..."

"Okay... keep doing what you're doing and open your eyes."

As she opened her eyes, she met Luka's gaze and she took a sudden breath. She wobbled slightly... not as bad as before... but regained her stride quickly. Luka swung around to face front and fell into stride beside her... matching her, but no longer supplying the role of a crutch for her. He still held onto one of her hands for reassurance and turned his head to smile at her. "Thanks Blueberry... that really helped."

Luka just smiled wider as they continued skating around and rink and began talking about their respective families.

* * *

Luka was getting his skates off, sitting alone as he and Anansi had been the last ones off the ice given they were on the far side of the rink when they noticed everyone else exiting. Alya had called out to her sister that the group was headed to Andre's for ice cream.

Hunched over while loosening his laces, a shadow suddenly blocked the light. He looked up to see Anansi fidgeting slightly. "Hey Blueberry..."

"Hi?"

"I... uh... I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. So, I was thinking... if you wanted... you could come see my match next weekend. I'm much more confident in that arena than this one."

Luka smiled. "Sure... it'll be a new experience... something I think might be a good thing right now."

Anansi smiled nervously. "Okay then... I'll look for you in the crowd."

"You're not going to get ice cream?"

Anansi was lost for second with a memories of past trips to Andre's where he'd always give her vanilla and blueberry ice cream, but quickly shoved the memory to the side. "No. I'm training for the fight. Perhaps after I crush my opponent..." Anansi punched at the air like she was giving her opponent the what-for.

"Looks like she won't stand a chance." He said that with a little more tease in it than he intended... making Anansi a little more self-conscious. "Sorry. I'm better with my guitar than I am with my words."

"It's okay. I'm a little more on edge than I usually am for some reason... maybe it was making a fool of myself on the ice this morning."

"No... you were just learning how to skate. You didn't look like a fool... just someone out of tune with her surroundings."

"Everything with you is a music metaphor... isn't it?"

"Music's the voice of the universe... the universal language. I can talk to anyone with it and convey whatever I'm feeling and whatever I feel them feeling."

"Feel them feeling?"

Luka gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah... I'm a bit of an empath at times... but really... most people's feelings can be read like an open book... if you just take the time to read it."

Anansi's eyes focused at Luka in concentration. "Ok Blueberry... What am I feeling?"

Luka chuckled. "You're feeling like you don't believe I can read people so easily."

"Touche..." The pair was interrupted by Alya calling out for Anansi... or rather Nora as Alya preferred to call her... and the couple looked back to see her waving for them to come. "Sorry... that's my ride. She's dropping me off at the gym on the way to Andre's. Catch ya later, Blueberry."

* * *

As Luka sat in his chair on the deck of the house boat, strumming a melody happily with a belly full of Andre's pick of lemon and chocolate flavored ice cream for him. He thought about the events at the ice rink, Alya sat down next to him and smiled knowingly. Luka played a silly tune upon seeing her and was rewarded with a small laugh. "So... you and Nora seemed rather close today..."

"You mean... Anansi?" Luka winked at her and smirked.

"Yeah... yeah... whatever you say _Blueberry_."

Luka's smirk grew as did Alya's. "She certainly loves to give people her own nicknames... doesn't she?"

"That she does. She was saying she invited you to watch her compete next weekend."

"She did. It sounds like an interesting experience."

"Probably a short one too..." Alya snorted at herself.

"She's that good, huh?"

"So she says after every fight. But... It's been a while since I've went to watch her. She says it makes her nervous to have her little sister watch her pummel someone."

"She apparently doesn't think that'll happen with me. In fact, I think she's trying to save face from having me help her skate this morning."

"That's a definite possibility. Or maybe... it's something else?"

"Something else? Like what?"

"Like... maybe she wants to make a good impression on you and fighting is the only thing she thinks she's good at..."

"Is that what she said?"

"Not in so many words, but... she's definitely looking forward to seeing you in the audience... Which by the way, she did want me to tell you not to get offended if she doesn't look for you until after the fight. She says she's usually too focused on the fight to notice anything else."

"Tell her not to worry. I won't get offended... even if she doesn't notice me after the fight. I'm sure she'll be on an adrenaline high after winning."

"Will do... Just... I probably shouldn't say this... but, just... be mindful of Nora's feelings. She seemed rather smitten with you... which is very rare for her. And... I know you've been taking the whole Adrienette thing rather hard..."

"Adrienette?"

"Sorry. I keep referring to them by their ship name. Adrien and Marinette... Adrienette."

"Oh... I get it. I see what you're doing. But, Anansi doesn't have anything to worry about. I've had time to process my feelings over everything and... the ice rink today was the first step."

* * *

Over the next week, Luka pondered many things... but none so silly as what his and Anansi's ship name would be: Anaka... Noruka... Lukora... Lukansi...

Lukansi seemed to just roll off his tongue. Which was fitting in his mind, since it incorporated Anansi instead of Nora.

He pondered why she felt the need to give everything her own name. At first he thought it might be a control-thing... a way to exert power over the things she named. Then he thought perhaps it stemmed from her fighting where taunting people was a way to throw off their rhythm. Finally, he thought perhaps it was that she was just bad with names.

He pondered what Alya meant by him needing to be mindful of Anansi's feelings. Had she been hurt before? Was she feeling things... or maybe just hopeful... for something she's never had before? Was Alya just reading too much into things?

Before he knew it... it was the day of the competition. He found himself sitting in the bleachers. The first few fights were interesting... two sets of amateurs and the fighting showed it. Finally, Anansi was announced.

Luka perked up and watched the doors for her. The doors flew open and there she was... dressed just the same as she was at the ice rink. Perhaps that's why she was dressed that way at the rink... since she was going to train right after.

A smile graced his lips as Anansi's eyes locked with his, causing her to smile and blush a little. She shook her head to refocus on the fight. It was relatively quick... but not as quick as Alya implied. It seemed every time Anansi saw Luka in the crowd... she'd get walloped and Luka would wince.

The title match followed Anansi's fight. Luka watched for a few rounds and then slipped out to make his way back to the changing rooms, waiting in the hallway for Anansi. She smiled at him as she emerged from her dressing room. "Hey Blueberry! What'd you think? Much more confident, right?"

"You certainly were in your element tonight... much more so than the ice rink."

"Ready for that ice cream now?"

"Lead the way..."

* * *

As they walked to Andre's last known location... the conversation seemed to flow naturally. "I've got the best record... even better than the two fighters in the title match. I just don't understand why they've never given me one..."

"How long was your match tonight?"

"I finished in half a round!" Anansi beamed with pride at her accomplishment.

"Hm. That might be why. I left the title match after they started the fourth round."

"Wait... are you saying they're not giving me the title match because I'm too quick?"

"Perhaps. I mean, the title matches are the main attraction and most people aren't going to want to pay for a 90 second show..."

"But it's not a show! It's a fight!"

"Not as far as the audience is concerned. They want their money's worth. A few rounds at least."

"You seem very insightful for someone who just watched their first match." Anansi was a bit more sarcastic than she planned.

"Not really... I overheard a few people talking."

"Oh..." Anansi blushed at being a little short with Luka before. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're very good at what you do and you're being told to be less good in order to go further... it sounds like an oxymoron... doesn't it?"

"Yeah... I guess."

"Start thinking of it as a dance... instead of a fight. Like a Pasodoble. Both dancers want to win... but the goal is to win beautifully, not quickly."

"Hm. Like a dance..."

Anansi was brought out of her thoughts by Andre's greeting. "Anansi! Luka! You've finally come to see me together. What a treat!" He winked at the couple before continuing. "A scoop of vanilla and a scoop of blueberry for the lady and a scoop of lemon followed by a scoop of chocolate with the gentleman."

"Thanks Andre..." Luka paid for their ice creams and they sat on a nearby bench.

Luka walked Anansi back to her apartment. She turned around in front of him just outside the building. "Look... All of this is kinda new for me."

"You've never had ice cream before?"

"No..." Anansi tapped Luka lightly on the shoulder and smirked. "These feelings... they're something I've heard others talk about... but I never thought I'd feel them."

"Oh... I see..."

"Before you say anything else... let me get this out while I'm still feeling brave enough to do so." Luka nodded. "I don't know where this is going to go... but I hope it's something you want also. Just... be patient with me... it's all so new to me." Anansi gave Luka a kiss on his cheek and smiled bashfully.

"Anansi... would you like to go to the movies? With me?"

"Yes."

* * *

And with that one answer, they began their tango together. Over the next several years, Anansi eventually got her title match status and quickly became a Parisian favorite. Kitty Section became more popular also... to the point of having concerts. All the while, the couple grew closer and closer.

One day... after Anansi had won yet another title match... Luka proposed to her in the ring... to the cheers of all her fans. The wedding was beautiful and Alya was a bridesmaid. The symphony of their lives together was known far and wide and while most people would've never expected these two to get together... their love was the kind of love written about by poets and sung about from ages of old.


	6. Rose and Juleka

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Juleka blushed under her hair as Rose ended the hug she had pulled her friend into. Rose must've been able to tell she was having a bad morning.

As the bell rang for class, Rose chirped, "Remember you're loved!" In an instant the blonde was gone, leaving Juleka to once again ponder the meaning of those words. She knew Rose wore her heart on her sleeve and freely spoke using words like love and romantic.

"Still wondering if there's more to it?"

Juleka spun around in shock at the question. "S-Sorry. I thought everyone had left already."

Marinette approached her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. With a heavy sigh, she began her apology. "Sorry. It's just... I know that look all too well. I wear it so often myself."

"She just doesn't realize how her smile turns my whole day around."

"I think she knows that much, just... not how much you'd like more."

Juleka's eyes widened. "Am... Am I... that obvious?"

"Only to me. At least to my knowledge. I think everyone else just assumes you're just best friends."

"You... You're not... going to tell everyone? Are you?"

"It's not my place. But, you might be more comfortable in your own skin if you just get it out in the open... even if... it doesn't work out with Rose. You be you." Marinette smiled at her as she left Juleka and headed to class.

* * *

Whispers were heard throughout the lunch room. They finally reached Rose. One of the other students leaned over and whispered, "Juleka came out."

"Came out?"

"Of the closet... She likes girls instead of guys... you know... in that way."

"Oh!"

The wave of whispers continued to roll along its wave through the cafeteria. Juleka could feel every eye on her as she entered with her tray of food. She knew why. She had chosen to take Marinette's advice.

She held her head high as she walked over to Rose and sat down as usual. Rose's eyes were wide and Juleka simply asked, "I guess you heard?"

Rose nodded. "I'm a little shocked to be honest. I thought we were close. But I had no clue. Why... Why didn't you tell me before everyone else? You know I'd have been there to support you."

Juleka blushed and gave Rose a sad smile. "I guess I was too nervous about what you'd think. Your opinion matters so much more to me than everyone else's. I'm sorry if... if I hurt you by not talking to you about it first."

Rose broke into a bright smile. "Apology accepted!" She pulled Juleka into another hug. "Just remember, I'm on your side. I'll never judge you over something like this."

Juleka blushed even harder, but still had no clue if Rose felt the same. "T-Thanks."

They ate lunch as if nothing had changed. It was nice, until... Chloe walked by with Sabrina and made a snide remark. "Look Sabrina... Don't they make such a cute couple!" Chloe snickered at herself as she kept walking.

Juleka stiffen and turned dark red under her hair. Rose placed her hand on Juleka's arm. "Just ignore her, Juleka. She's just jealous at how strong you were to be yourself."

"I just don't like what she was inferring about you because you're still hanging out with me."

"It's okay. It takes more than insinuating something like that to upset me. I'm perfectly comfortable with who I am."

"We never really talked about it, but... who... who are you?"

Rose watched Juleka look everywhere but at her and it finally clicked why Juleka hadn't told her first. "Oh... Juleka... I..."

Juleka drank in Rose's hesitation. "It's okay. I understand... We... uh... we should get to class." With that, Juleka headed out of the lunch room, with her face hiding behind her hair even more than usual.

* * *

After band practice that evening, Rose tried to stop Juleka to talk to her, but she vanished downstairs before Rose could stop her. Rose watched Juleka's shadow as it disappeared. Luka placed an arm around Rose. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. She knew you likely weren't into her the same way. She just has to process it. You'll be back to best friends before you know it."

"Thanks for letting me jam with you again!" Adrien smiled brightly after enjoying an evening of playing a different kind of music than he had to practice at home. His face fell when he saw Rose nearly in tears. "Oh hey... I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay Adrien. Rose and Juleka are just working through a new dynamic in their friendship."

"I don't have too much experience with friends, but I'd be happy to listen if you just want someone to listen."

Luka patted Rose's shoulder and headed downstairs. "Catch you later, Adrien."

Adrien sat down next to Rose and gave a sad smile. "I'm sure whatever it is, it'll work out eventually. You two are the way I always thought friends should be."

"I found out today that Juleka likes me."

"I hope so. You two have been friends as long as I've known you."

Rose smiled a little at Adrien's obliviousness. "No... I found out she _likes_ me. That she has a crush on me."

"Oh! That kind of like." Adrien rubbed his chin, pondering the situation. "And you?"

Rose was a little shocked at his question. Everyone just assumed with the whole Princess Fragrance episode that she liked Prince Ali. No one had ever asked her... and honestly she never stopped long enough to consider... if that was accurate. "I... I don't know. I always thought I would just recognize love whenever and whomever it came from. I just... can't believe I was blindsided by this. I guess I was just too close to see it."

"You and Juleka are the closest people I know. Even Nino and Alya are not as comfortable in public with displays of affection as you two are."

"What a mess I've made and didn't even know I was making it."

"I'm sure you can work it out."

"If Juleka ever talks to me again..."

Both teens stared at the hatch leading below deck.

* * *

Adrien exited the houseboat with a loud, "See you later, Rose!" He left, hoping Juleka had heard.

Rose sat alone for a few minutes until she heard the latch unhook and the door from below deck slowly opened. Juleka's eyes widened as she saw Rose sitting with her back to the door. She slowly crept up behind Rose. She silently sat down next to Rose facing the other direction. "S-Sorry... about the way I've been acting."

Ignoring Juleka's apology, Rose simply asked, "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you realize you _liked_ me?"

"Oh... uh... Remember when Miss Bustier was akumatized?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you had just hurt your ankle and we were sitting in the back of the bus."

"That's the last thing I remember... the next thing I remember was Ladybug fixing everything and I was in a crowd of people at the foot of the Eiffel Tower."

"Right... but there was something that happened right after you fell under the akuma's control that I never told you about."

"Oh... Did... Did I do something to put you under the akuma's control?"

"We were sitting at the back of the bus and I was comforting you because of your ankle. You looked up at me, I'm sure you were about to thank me, but your eyes turned purple and you leaned up and kissed me."

"I'm so sorry! You got controlled by the akuma because of me! But... how? How did that change your feelings for me? I'd have thought you'd be angry with me for that?"

"Well... I was too shocked to be angry."

"Shocked?"

"You kissed me... on the lips."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize. It was... It was amazing! I never thought I could feel that way!" Rose couldn't see Juleka's bright smile as they were still sitting facing opposite directions. "I thought about nothing else for the longest time... wondering if it was the akuma or somehow you underneath the akuma that wanted to kiss me on the lips."

"I see. I... I can't answer that."

"I know. I don't expect you to. I don't even expect you to return my feelings. I... I just... got my hopes up."

"I can't say I don't return your feelings... I can't say I do return your feelings... I just don't know."

"I can accept that."

"But... I don't want you to have hope if there isn't any to be had. And I don't want us to waste any more time if there is hope. I want to know just as much as you."

"But how? How can you know? What can I do to help you?"

* * *

Rose's eyes widened. "Of course! It was a kiss that made you know. It could be a kiss that makes me know. True Love's Kiss! It's got to be the solution!" Juleka's blush was legendary. Rose began to blush as soon as she turned to look at Juleka. Rose cupped Juleka's cheek with her hand. "It's okay. No matter what... I'll always be your friend."

"Okay. I can do this. I..."

It was at that exact moment Rose pressed her lips to Juleka's. Juleka closed her eyes and returned her kiss. Electricity shot up and down her spine. After what felt like several seconds, they finally broke apart to catch their breath. Both of them kept their eyes closed and leaned into each other, head to head.

Juleka opened her eyes first. She traced Roses face with her eyes. Juleka almost knew as soon as Rose opened her eyes. She held her breath anyway... waiting for an answer.

"Wow!"

"I know, right?"

"You... You look different somehow."

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

Juleka smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." With that, Juleka leaned in and kissed Rose again.

The next day at school, everyone else knew it was official as Rose and Juleka entered the courtyard hand in hand.


	7. Lila and Max

**Author's Note:**

**Another rare pair... and I _really_, _really_ didn't want to write a happy ending for _her_. But alas, the title of this collection is _Everyone Deserves to be Loved_ and not _Most People Deserve to be Loved_.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Everyone in class was excited... except Lila. After all, Prince Ali was back in Paris and was going to visit his friend Rose in her class at school. It was just her luck to lie about being friends with Prince Ali and end up being in a class with one of his real friends. It appeared that today was judgment day.

Before Lila even had a chance to try to win over some support ahead of her upcoming battle, she entered the room and was greeted by the sight of Adrien and Marinette sitting together... arm in arm. She decided _that_ battle was not going to be her first defeat of the day and she let those two goody-two-shoes enjoy their brief victory. She'd get Adrien away from her in the end... but today was not going to be an easy day... so she chose to concentrate on the upcoming cover story for when Prince Ali asks, "Who's Lila?"

The bell rang and Miss Bustier clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. "Today, we have a very special visitor. Thanks to Rose, Prince Ali has graciously accepted our invitation to talk to our class while he is in town." Lila sunk into her chair... perhaps the best plan was to not draw attention to herself and hopefully no one would mention her to Prince Ali. If she had any luck, Marinette would be so lovey-dovey with Adrien that she would miss the opportunity to call her out.

Prince Ali entered the classroom to cheers and began talking about Achu and all the many things his country is to hoping to achieve. After his talk, it was time for questions. Lila shrunk even further into her seat... trying her best to disappear. Marinette's hand shot up immediately along with a few others. Lila cursed not planning ahead enough to make sure Marinette was _out sick_ that day. Miss Bustier called on Marinette first.

"Prince Ali... I'm so glad you were able to make it after Lila said you told her you'd be too busy this trip."

"Who's Lila?"

"Surely you remember Lila Rossi. She's told us about all the times you've personally invited her family to Achu."

"Rossi? Rossi? I'm sorry, but it doesn't ring a bell." He looked over to his chaperone and she shrugged at him. "Apparently this Lila is mistaken. I've never personally invited any Rossi's to Achu."

The class gasped and every eye turned to Lila. It was now time to put her cover story in play, given the fact she looked up the Italian Ambassador to Achu's name on her mother's laptop. "I'm sorry, Prince Ali. My name is Rossi, but my father's name is LaVecchio, Antonio LaVecchio."

"Ah... I know Mr. LaVecchio quite well... But he's lived in Achu for the past five years with his family. He'd have no need of me to invite him."

Lila's face fell flat. She twisted her face into a frown and cried out as best she could, "But you don't remember inviting me to come join him for a visit?"

Prince Ali looked over at his chaperone and she nodded. "I'm sorry I don't... but perhaps Mr. LaVecchio will."

His chaperone turned her tablet around and presented Antonio LaVecchio on the screen. "I'm sorry Prince Ali. But apparently this girl is lying. I don't have any children living in France. And even if I did, they certainly haven't been to visit me."

The classroom let out another gasp. Lila looked around at the hurt faces of her classmates. Miss Bustier clapped her hands again to get everyone's attention. They continued with the questions as Lila once again sunk into her seat.

* * *

After Prince Ali left, the class was murmuring amongst themselves until the bell rang for lunch. Marinette practically skipped out the class room, followed by Adrien with a somewhat sad expression. While he knew Lila was a liar, he didn't like seeing anyone get hurt. Lila sat there as the other students filed out. Some simply shook their heads and some asked her rhetorical questions such as, "I guess you really didn't save Jagged Stone's kitten."

Lila was alone in class... or at least she thought she was. After recomposing herself, she stood up to leave and gasped when she saw Max still sitting in his seat. She approached him and could tell he was upset. "I-I'm sorry Max..."

Max pulled out his calculator and pushed some numbers. Holding it up to her with the number 100 on it, he simply stated, "There's a 100% percent chance you're sorry you got caught as opposed to being sorry for manipulating everyone."

Lila's shoulders slumped. "Look Max... I'd never been very popular growing up and changing schools so often. But, one time when I switched schools, someone thought I said I had met Jagged Stone when I had actually said I wished I had met Jagged Stone. But... all of the sudden... I was popular. I figured it couldn't hurt anyone if they believed I had actually met Jagged Stone... after all, lots of people meet Jagged Stone. After getting all that attention, and finally being the popular girl... I don't know... something just clicked inside me. Before I knew it, I was telling even more lies. I even purposefully told a few overly obvious lies... but everyone ate it up. It's like they were living vicariously through me somehow. They wanted to believe me so much... they seemed to refuse the truth. I guess... I guess the popularity finally got to me. School after school, I'd instantly be the popular girl because of my outrageous claims. A few times, kids would try to call me out on them... but they ended up being the ones shunned. I felt terrible for them initially... but then realized it was either them or me... which made me that much more territorial."

"But Lila... at each school you had the choice to continue lying or to tell the truth... why didn't you just stop lying?"

"I just couldn't... I guess I got addicted to the popularity it brought me. It was such a big difference from being the outcast of the class... the perpetual new girl. I never stayed anywhere for very long... and I told myself my lies weren't hurting anyone."

"Well they did hurt people. They hurt Marinette because we all thought she was being unjust towards you. We shunned the girl who had always been the one to help us and stand up for us. They hurt us because we now have to go and apologize to Marinette... we'll need to beg for her forgiveness. And she'll probably give it to us... even though none of us deserve it. And they hurt me... because I truly cared about you Lila. Like I've never cared for anyone else..." Max got up and grabbed his bag, silently exiting the room leaving a stunned Lila behind.

* * *

Lila entered the lunch room and the entire room silenced immediately as all eyes were on her. She grabbed her food and sat alone at a far table with her back to everyone. Several minutes later, the chatter had resumed back to full strength as everyone enjoyed their lunch... except Lila.

Lila was almost done with her meal when she noticed the room had grown silent again. Looking up and over her shoulder to see what was going on, she was met by Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino. She sighed a little and then turned around to take what was coming to her... she deserved it after all.

Alya was the first to start in on her. "Lila... I've taken down your interview on the Ladyblog... until I can verify if it's true with Ladybug. From now on... I'm going to fact check everything you tell me."

Nino followed her, by saying, "It wasn't cool what you did, dudette. But... if you can start telling the truth, we can start trusting you again... eventually. It won't be easy... and it won't be quick... But over time, maybe we can be as good of friends as we used to believe we were."

Adrien spoke next. "You don't have to lie to us Lila. We'll accept you for who you are... if you're brave enough to let us see the real you."

Lila turned to Marinette. She was about to speak when Marinette held up her hand to stop her. If it had been quiet before... the silence was absolutely deafening now as everyone waited to hear what Marinette was going to say to Lila. "Lila... You hurt me. You threatened me. You made everyone I care about think I was overreacting... or worse... lying about you lying. Of all the people in this school, you've hurt me the most... even more than Chloe has ever hurt me." A wayward _HEY!_ wafted through the air as Marinette continued. "But... if you'll accept it... I'm still willing to help you become a better person. I'm willing to help you break your lying addiction by calling you out anytime you lie just for the sake of lying, or to get someone to like you, or to manipulate someone into doing something for you. But... I promise I'll try to do it as nicely as possible without blowing it all out of proportion. If you're brave enough to stay and face the music, then we're willing to do whatever it takes to turn your lying around."

Everyone stared at Lila... waiting for her response. "Why?" A tear begged to fall from the corner of Lila's eye, but she refused it passage. "After everything I've done... why would still be willing to help me?" She clinched her eyes shut to force back the tear. "I don't deserve any kindness from any of you, so... just... why?"

"Because..." Max said while pushing up his glasses as he walked over. "That's the kind of people we are... and the kind of person we hope you'll be."

Lila stared around the room at the smiles... well, mostly smiles. But, those that weren't smiling, were still nodding in agreement with Max. She shook her head violently. "I... I can't. I've been lying so long now... I don't even know who the real me is anymore."

Max placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Then... let us help you figure it out."

And that was it... the straw that broke the camel's back... or more aptly, the leak that cracked open the dam. Tears poured out of Lila's eyes despite her trying so hard to stop them. Embarrassed, she pushed through the crowd... running as fast as she could.

* * *

She stopped in the locker room... huffing and trying to catch her breath as she collapsed to sit on the floor with her back to a locker. The door seemed to be taking longer to shut than she expected. When she looked over to it, Max was standing there... alone. He closed the door and walked over to her, without saying a word, and sat down next to her.

Lila stared at him in disbelief. After a few minutes of silence, Max began to speak. "I know what it's like to be the outcast. I never really felt like I fit in anywhere. But, being in this particular class, this particular year, I've felt accepted just as I am. No one has pressured me to try to be something else. They just... simply... accept me."

"How come you're here... after I hurt you?"

Max pulled out his calculator and typed on it. Holding it up for Lila to see... "There's a 97.9% probability it's because... I still like you."

Lila laughed a little, wiping away a stray tear. "What's... the other 2.1%?"

"That I have a mental illness..." Max winked and nudged Lila's shoulder with his shoulder while giving her a big smile to show he was joking.

"Hey... I thought lying was my job." Lila smiled back and was rewarded with a laugh from Max. "You have a nice laugh, Max." Lila leaned her head onto Max's shoulder and shut her eyes.

After the initial shock wore off, Max leaned his head onto hers and relaxed. "What do like to do... for fun?"

"Honestly... I have no idea."

"Can I help you figure it out?"

Lila's eyes widened and an unfamiliar warmth emanated from her cheeks. "I... I think... I'd like that."


	8. Master Fu and Marianne

**Author's Note:**

**Kind of short, but something I think they both deserve. Why waste any more time than they already have after all.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

There they stood, much like before, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Marianne, I've never told you this, but... I... I..."

She placed her finger over his mouth to stop him. "Save it for when I get back."

Marianne walked away from her love... knowing if she stayed, she'd only endanger him. All those years she had waited for him, and now he needed to wait for her. What irony. As she boarded the train for London, her mind drifted... thinking of the years he spent in England and wondered if she might end up spending time at places he used to frequent.

Once in England, she settled into a small flat. It was nice and cozy. The perfect size for a single occupant. It wasn't long before she settled into a new routine. She loved to sit at the park and watch the children play. Her mind would often think of what their family would've looked like if she had come with him instead of staying in Paris to fight the Nazis.

She was enjoying her evening cup of tea when the news announced that a temple in Tibet, that had been burned down nearly two centuries prior, had magically reappeared... along with all of its inhabitants. The thought that perhaps her love's past mistake had now been corrected did not elude her. He had told her about his mistake, and the pain it caused him. She sincerely hoped he was finally at peace with his past... she certainly still wasn't at peace with hers.

The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to get away. She finally decided she was going to go to Tibet and see where he was born and grew up. She thought she might feel a closer connection to him there than in London. She purchased a ticket two weeks in advance and began getting her affairs in order in London. The irony that she had a short one hour layover in Paris where she didn't need to change planes was not lost on her.

The flight was smooth and the view of the Eiffel Tower as the plane descended into Paris was breathtaking. Once on the ground, she got up to stretch her legs during the short period of time after most passengers had deplaned and before the next set of passengers boarded. Her stomach gurgled a little and she though it best to use the facilities before the flight took off again. Upon her return to her seat, she found the one next to hers was already occupied by a man reading a newspaper.

The man was relatively short, so she was able to slide past him and took her seat next to the window without needing to ask him to move. She buckled herself in and looked longingly out the window, wondering where her love might be right now. She tried to settle in as the next leg of the flight was long. She watched the Eiffel Tower disappear as the plane soared up into the sky and away from Paris, the sound of the jet engines mixing with the murmurs of the other passengers and the occasional turning of the page next to her.

* * *

As the flight attendants began asking for drinks, she readied herself. She was seriously considering a nice strong drink... something to help her relax enough to sleep through the bulk of the flight. Her words got caught in her throat when the man next to her lowered his newspaper and ordered a water. "W-Wang?"

He turned in shock at hearing his name. "Marianne?"

She smiled brightly at him and waved off the flight attendant, opting to forego the stiff drink since sleep was now the last thing she wanted to do. They both turned as much towards each other as they could and he held her hand delicately. "I... I didn't think I'd see you again for a while."

"Me neither. But... Hawk Moth found me a few weeks ago and I've been hiding all over Paris since then. I finally decided it was the right time to go back to the temple and explain everything to them."

"Where's the... uh..."

"It's safe. It's with Ladybug. I'm training her to be the next guardian."

"I see. So, there's no need for you to rush there and back to Paris then?"

"Not in the slightest. I haven't even purchased the return ticket yet."

She smiled at him again, thinking that perhaps they could finally be together. "Neither have I."

Over the course of the flight, they got caught up on the stories of each other's lives while they had been apart both times. Once in Tibet, he showed her around the village near the temple where he grew up. Many things had changed... but as is always the case... many things were still the same.

She waited for him as he entered the temple... knowing he needed to do this not only for himself, but to help the other guardians understand what had happened. She got lost watching a couple of local kids playing and before she knew it, he had returned... several hours later. "All is well. They have approved the training of Ladybug to be the next guardian of that miracle box and that it can stay separate from the others... at least until she decides it is time for her to retire as the guardian. They even plan on dispersing the guardians all over the globe so that what happened before cannot happen again."

"I'm glad everything went smoothly. Where to next?"

"I've texted Ladybug telling her that we will be staying here a bit longer. She said she was happy we were able to find each other again and hoped we had a great time together... and not to rush."

"Wherever you lead... I'll follow." Marianne smiled lovingly at him and he smiled back at her.

"Marianne, I've never told you this, but... I... I... I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chloe and Sabrina

**Author's Note:**

**This is definitely set before the end of Season 3. Still looking for some good (and strong) all-natural antidepressants to help cope with the Season 3 finale (like much of the fandom). So, I'm just sticking my fingers in my ears and ignoring it for now until I can figure out how it hasn't blown up most of the ideas on my list.**

**For those of you who read my_ Tales Of Plagg_ One Shots, this goes with Chapter 6: _Plagg Finds Emilie_. However, you can certainly read this one alone if you prefer.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Adrikins! To what do I owe the call? You missed me, right?"

"Chloe, we need to talk... in private."

"Anything for you." Chloe's voice muffled, but Adrien could still hear her. "Sabrina! Go downstairs and get me a piece of chocolate pie. And don't come back without it." The sound of Sabrina saying something and the door clicking shut behind her brought Chloe's voice back on the phone. "That'll take her at least half an hour since the last piece of chocolate pie was already served earlier today. What's up?"

"I'm afraid the time has come for our little charade to come to an end."

"So, you finally asked her out. It's about time. Even I was getting tired of watching you two dance around each other. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"Well, we actually need you to get your dad over to the bakery to marry us."

"Marry you? Uh… Adrien, I know you're a bit sheltered because of being home schooled for so long. But you do realize you're skipping a few steps."

"I know. I know. But it'll make sense next week. I just really need your help on this. If you don't, I might end up living in the states with my mom's brother."

"Absolutely not! We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Chloe hung up before Adrien could even thank her. She frantically smashed the number on her phone and began speaking before he could even greet her. "Daddy! Adrien needs us! I don't know what exactly is going on, but he's in danger of being shipped off to the states of all places if he doesn't marry Marinette tonight."

"But sweetie? He needs his father's permission."

"You're the mayor! You have the authority to decide whether he can do it or not and you are the one who can perform the ceremony. Besides, there's probably something going on concerning his father or he wouldn't be asking us to do this. I told him we'd be there in fifteen minutes. Now get moving or we'll be late!" Chloe slammed her finger on her phone to hang up the call, wishing there was a more satisfying way to hang up on someone.

As they entered Marinette's apartment, the mayor was apologizing profusely for the lateness of their arrival and confirming with Marinette's parents that a wedding really was planned and approved by them. While they didn't go into the gory details, they did confirm that Marinette had their blessings and then proceeded to fill out the paperwork.

Meanwhile, Chloe walked up to Marinette. "You better be good to him. He's one of the few friends I have."

"You're the one who pushes everyone away from you, Chloe. I'm sure you'd have a lot more friends if you were nicer to everyone."

Chloe sniffed and turned her head. "People leave. People always leave. I'd rather not have the heartache of losing someone close to me by just not getting close to anyone."

"You can't live your life in fear of pain." Marinette placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and the blonde snapped her head back to look at Marinette.

She gulped a little and Marinette could tell she was processing her statement. She glanced between her and Adrien a few times. "I... I guess you're right."

"So," Adrien interrupted. "I need a best man. Care to stand up for me Chloe?"

"I'd have it no other way." Chloe smiled brightly and took Adrien's arm. They walked away for him to get himself put together for the ceremony.

Marinette's mother came over and mentioned to her daughter that she too might want to dress up a little bit more. It was a big occasion after all.

The ceremony was short and official. Before she knew it, Marinette and Adrien were married and sharing their first kiss as husband and wife. Chloe even wiped a tear away.

Just before she left with her father, Adrien leaned in and whispered to Chloe. "We're not going to announce this until I return to school next week. But, maybe it's time you started working on your own _happily ever after_."

Chloe smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

* * *

The next week at school went normal. No one even suspected anything had changed with Marinette... except Alya who asked about the ring and was given the "It's a surprise" brush off. After a few futile attempts, the reporter finally gave in and quit bugging her friend about it. Not that anyone else noticed, but there was something different in Marinette's eyes also. Chloe couldn't quite place it, but there was definitely a difference.

Chloe acted pretty much the same around everyone... except for Marinette and Sabrina. The best Chloe could do that week for Marinette was just not say anything... good or bad. Indifference was one of her masks after all. But for Sabrina, Chloe seemed a little less demanding... and maybe a touch nervous.

That Saturday, Chloe was completely flabbergasted by the news that Gabriel Agreste had been arrested for being Hawk Moth. She now understood why the marriage to Marinette was so important... and rushed... and secretive. Adrien would certainly have been shipped off to live with a relative otherwise.

She texted Adrien, "I know you're really busy right now. And I'm sorry you're having to go through all of this with your father. I'm glad Marinette is there for you. But, call when you get a chance... after things calm down."

Chloe sighed a little and then texted Sabrine, "Sleepover tonight?"

Two seconds later, Chloe got a text back from Sabrina, "YES!"

Chloe smiled. No matter how badly she treated Sabrina, the girl never failed to want to spent time with her. "Jean Pierre?"

"Yes, mademoiselle?"

"Sabrina is coming over tonight for a sleepover."

"Shall I get your costumes ready?"

"No. I actually wanted to give you the night off. I need some alone time with Sabrina."

"Very well... and thank you." He turned to leave and just before he walked out the door, he turned back around. "And might I say... it's about time." In an instant, he was out the door leaving Chloe to wonder if everyone else already knew.

Adrien called back a few minutes later and Chloe said she just wanted to make sure he was doing okay and to remind him that she was there if he needed someone to talk to that also knew his father, given that Marinette only really knew of him. He was grateful for their friendship and said they would talk... but that he needed to finish processing everything and get settled into his new life.

* * *

"Did you hear about Adrien's dad?" Sabrina's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head from being so wide.

"Yeah, I heard."

"I bet you could use it to get closer to Adrien now. I know you've always wanted to have a relationship with him. Maybe being there for him will make him realize you two were meant to be together."

Chloe just smiled at Sabrina. At least not everyone... well, at least not the most important person... knew her secret. But, hearing Sabrina gush on about her and Adrien being together tugged at her heart and her smile faded. "Adrien and I will only ever be friends."

"Don't say that! I'm sure he'll figure out your feelings for him eventually."

"Adrien's very well aware of the type of feelings I have for him. But, he's married now."

"MARRIED!" Sabrina's shock was picture-perfect. "TO WHO?"

"Marinette." Chloe sighed.

"So what's the plan to break them up so you can get Adrien?" Sabrina looked sinister, almost like she enjoyed the misdeeds Chloe had her do over the years.

"There is no plan. My gushing over Adrien was a farce anyway."

"A... a farce?"

"It was to throw off any suspicions. Adrien was kind enough to go along with it until he got into a real relationship."

"But... I don't understand."

"I've never been interested in Adrien... in that way."

"But..."

"Look, Sabrina. This is difficult for me... you're only the second person I've ever told this to... but I think other people might know already."

"Told what to?"

"I'm... I'm not really into guys."

"But... what about all those nights of us planning on how to win over Adrien? Everything we did..."

"Everything we did... was so you'd believe me and could back me up if anyone ever questioned me about it."

"Oh... So those times we played _Super Penguino_ together?"

Chloe looked up at the ceiling. This was harder to say than she thought it would be. "I wasn't practicing for Adrien."

"Then for who?" Sabrina looked at Chloe wide-eyed. Chloe could almost see a glimmer of hope in them.

Chloe swallowed hard. "Y-You."

* * *

Sabrina sat there staring at Chloe for an uncomfortably long period of time. Chloe fidgeted nervously and finally said, "I understand if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know before everything comes out at school. You deserved that much at least."

Chloe looked vulnerable. She was vulnerable. She had just confessed to her BFF... her BFF that she secretly had a crush on and was using and scheming with to _get Adrien for herself_. It was a lot for Sabrina to process... but the silence didn't make it any easier on Chloe. Sabrina grabbed Chloe's hand. "I... uh... kinda have a confession to make also. I enjoyed playing Super Penguino with you a bit more than I cared to admit to myself."

Chloe looked down at Sabrina's hand on top of hers. "I know I've treated you badly. I just couldn't let myself get close to you... only to have you leave me too. But you never left."

Sabrina squeezed Chloe's hand. "I never will. But... why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

"Because!" Chloe nearly shouted, tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "I'm supposed to be the model of perfection. The beaming example to all the peasants as to what they should strive to be. And... all of that is going to come crashing down on Monday at school."

"Why? Why is being who you want to be a bad thing?" Sabrina wiped a tear from Chloe's cheek and Chloe wiped the rest off with her sleeve. "Shouldn't that be the example you set? That you should be who you want to be and not what you think others think you should be?"

"Oh Sabrina. I wish I could be like you. But... my reputation affects my parents' reputations and I have to be the symbol of a perfect child. I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do! You have a choice! Since when did you start caring what other people think?"

"Since... always."

Sabrina leaned back a little. She just now realized that Chloe had been living the way she thought everyone else expected her to live. She acted snobby, because she thought that's what everyone expected her to be because she had two famous parents. But really, she was just scared of letting her parents down. Of... somehow not living up to what she perceived to be their expectations. "You don't have to live your life the way you think everyone else expects you to live it. You have to be true to yourself first."

Chloe wiped the fresh set of tears from her face and sniffled. "What if that hurts my parents?"

"Then they are the ones who would need to get their priorities straight, not you." Sabrina leaned back towards Chloe a little, wanting to confirm to her what she was saying was true. Chloe looked a bit surprised, but didn't pull away. Glancing between her eyes and her lips, Sabrina leaned a little closer. Chloe again didn't pull away. Sabrina closed the gap completely, their lips touching for the first time under the paradigm of their new relationship.

The kiss was chaste and reaffirming, but tasted salty from Chloe's tears. Sabrina cupped Chloe's cheek with one hand mid-kiss. After the kiss, she pulled her face back, but left her hand on Chloe's cheek. Chloe cupped her hand and leaned in, tears flowing once again. But, somehow, these were happy tears pulling out all of the doubt from inside of her. Sabrina really did feel the same.

* * *

Monday was a very confusing day for many of the students in Miss Bustier's class. The first was all the murmurs about Adrien's dad being Hawk Moth. The second was watching him walk in with Marinette, hand-in-hand, and him calling her his wife. The third was Chloe walking in hand-in-hand with Sabrina.

"Girl!" Alya slapped Marinette's arm lightly. "When did this happen?" She pointed between her two friends.

"Last weekend."

"I would have guessed a lot of things about your new ring, but not a wedding band."

"Surprise!"

Alya shook her head and Nino came in hitting Adrien's other arm. "You sly dog. I thought Marinette was _just a friend_!"

"The best friend I could ever ask for." Adrien and Marinette shared a blush. They were certainly more comfortable around each other after a week, but letting everyone else know had brought out the nervous energy again.

Adrien looked over his shoulder at Chloe and Sabrina cuddling. "Yeah... Chloe even stood up for me at the ceremony. It looks like she stood up for herself also."

"Dude! You think you know someone because you've been in class with them most of your life. I had no idea."

"She didn't want anyone to know. So, I agreed to help when I started coming to school. At least until..."

"So Chloe really is one of your friends." Alya pushed up her glasses. "With everything else coming out today, I was starting to have my doubts."

"Yes. They are." Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand and smiled at him, still trying to reconcile all the times she had actually been jealous or fearful of Chloe's friendship with Adrien.

"But seriously. Dude? How are you? It must be tough finding out your old man was Hawk Moth this whole time."

"You have no idea. I'm just glad I have Marinette to help me through it." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Nino. You can sit with me." Alya tugged Nino away and let Adrien and Marinette sit together on the front row.

Whispers could be heard until Miss Bustier entered the room. She clapped her hands and announced, "I've heard there are a few new couples this week. Just a reminder to everyone that we are here to learn. If you can't focus on class, I'll have to ask you to change seats... married or not."

* * *

Lunch was when it happened though, the first sign that not everyone was thrilled about all the new couples. Lila was crying and being consoled by several classmates. But, it was Kim and Alix that got everyone's undivided attention. As they walked past Chloe and Sabrina, Kim said a little too loudly, "I can't believe I ever had a crush on _her_. What was I thinking?"

Instantly, he was stopped by Adrien and Marinette as Sabrina sat next to Chloe, holding her hand to comfort her. "What's that supposed to mean, Kim?" The jock stopped in his tracks at Adrien's words... now face-to-face with the model. The room was suddenly quiet... even Lila stopped crying and watched the scene play out.

"It just means I thought she was normal, not..."

"Not what?" Adrien's eyes drilled into Kim's.

"That!" Kim gestured to Chloe and Sabrina.

"_Loved_? You thought she was normal instead of _loved_?"

"No! It's not like that. I'm not trying to say she's not normal."

"But you did say that."

"I'm just trying to say I wouldn't've chased after her if I'd known she wasn't interested."

"But she made it clear on Valentine's Day she wasn't interested. Why didn't you stop then?" Marinette crossed her arms as she joined the conversation.

"I thought she was playing hard to get... seriously. I've already moved on with Odine. But before that, I thought she was the type of girl who wanted to be pursued." Kim looked between Adrien and Marinette, trying to plan his next defense. "Besides... she had everyone believing she wanted you." He pointed at Adrien, nearly touching his chest.

"Did you ever stop to think that people like you are the reason why she was afraid to be herself." Sabrina nearly yelled at him as she held Chloe to protect her.

"It's just that the way she is now doesn't line up with how I thought she was. I'm just surprised. That's all. I hope you two are happy together... really. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"Words hurt, Kim." Chloe glared at him. "And I should know. I've hurt almost everyone in here with mine." Chloe stood up and faced the room, head held high, but a somber expression on her face. "I'm sorry everyone. I really am. I thought everyone thought of me as a spoiled, rich brat... and so I chose to act that way. As I've learned recently, it was an unfair assumption on my part. I'll try to be better."

Chloe sat back down and leaned into Sabrina for support. Kim looked back at Adrien. "Are we good, Agreste?"

"For now. I expect you'll try to be more considerate in the future."

Kim walked past the couple. Adrien and Marinette watched him leave and then sat down with Chloe and Sabrina. Alya and Nino got up and brought their food along with Adrien and Marinette's food, which had been abandoned hastily.

As the Alya sat down, she looked at Chloe. "I can't say it won't happen again... but you're just going to have to find that inner strength to ignore comments like that. People sometimes don't realize what they're saying or how it's being interpreted."

"Kim didn't say anything to me I haven't said to other people myself. I deserve everything I have coming to me."

* * *

Chloe woke up with a start. "What a weird dream," she mumbled to herself. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous that Adrien would marry that baker girl... or that his father is Hawk Moth. Seriously, what did I eat last night? It must've been something I ate for me dream that Marinette and Adrien were Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

Chloe remembered that Sabrina was over and checked to make sure she was still sound asleep. A sadness formed in her eyes as she watched Sabrina breathe. As quiet as she could whisper, just hoping the universe somehow heard her, she dared to say out loud, "I wish was as brave as I was in that dream. After all... don't I deserve to be loved?"

Chloe brushed some hair off of Sabrina's face and smiled lovingly at her. The dream was right about one thing... Sabrina had never left her no matter how hard she tried to push her away. Again, quietly but aloud, Chloe whispered to her friend. "If I was brave enough to tell you how I truly feel about you, would you accept me?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as Sabrina breathed out a "Yes" in her sleep. Chloe looked her over to make sure Sabrina was just talking in her sleep. After all, Chloe wasn't brave enough. She'd been left too many times by the people she loved... and she thought loved her. She knew what people thought about her... and she was more than happy to give it to them if it kept them at arm's length. She looked back down at Sabrina... except for one person at least.

Chloe ran her fingers through Sabrina's hair. She loved the feel of it. Sabrina leaned into it and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. Still asleep, and obviously having a very pleasant dream, she pulled Chloe as close as possible and murmured, "I love you too Chloe."


	10. Marc and Nathaniel

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"If she wasn't such a klutz!" Marc and Nathaniel said at the same time, eliciting a round a laughter from the teacher and their classmates including Marinette, the object of their tease.

After they were alone, Nathaniel turned to Marc and smiled. "I think that was a hit. I really loved the story you came up with."

"The art was amazing too."

"Thank you. I-I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding."

Marc just smiled at him. "That's like the thousandth time you've apologized."

"Oh... I guess I have apologized a bit much."

"So, stop it already. After all... I can't forgive you any more than I already have."

"I suppose not. I guess I'm just not as sure of myself as you are."

"What does that mean?"

"I mean you're..." Nathaniel motions his general direction. "... you. You don't feel compelled to conform to what other people think you should be."

Marc laughed. "Believe me... I very much feel the pressure other people put on me to be _normal_." Marc made air quotes with his fingers. "It's hard sometimes... and people can be very insensitive at best and down-right cruel at worst. But I don't know how to be anything other than what I am."

Nathaniel looked away. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

"What? Who you are?"

"Yeah... I mean, there's what my parents want... There's what my friends want... There's what society wants... And, there's what I want. And... I'm not even sure what I want is what I want sometimes."

Marc swallowed a bit. They hadn't really talked about it, but he figured Nathaniel knew... or at least assumed... he liked boys instead of girls. He wondered if Nathaniel was trying to say something about his own orientation. "And... uh... what do you want?"

"I don't know. It's all so confusing sometimes."

Marc placed his hand gently over Nathaniel's and smiled. "I'm here if you ever need to talk. I won't judge you. I promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

One day after Nathaniel's mother got home from a business trip and was relaxing on the sofa, Nathaniel sat next to her just to be near her since he had missed seeing her. After hearing about her trip, she put on her favorite soap opera from the states that she had missed while flying home. Nathaniel leaned into her and she put an arm around him, both relishing just being near the other.

It happened to be a rather romance-filled episode with several couples hooking up. All of the actors and actresses were unbelievably good looking. His mother sighed and gushed as her favorite couples were on the screen. She practically squealed as a new couple she had hoped would get to together finally did. But, when the gay couple came on, she fast-forwarded through it. Nathaniel thought the two actors were just as handsome as any of the other actors and the characters acted just as much in love as the straight couples did.

"Ugh... repulsive!" He heard his mother murmur to herself as she held the remote. Nathaniel's eyes widened in shock. He and his mother had never really talked, but he never thought she was _that_ old-fashioned. Nathaniel shifted a little as she set the remote back down and began gushing over the straight couples again. Nathaniel continued to sit there quietly, hoping... praying even... that his mother didn't noticed the change in his demeanor.

After the show, he took the opportunity to escape the living room using homework as an excuse. He closed the door to his room and slid down. She hadn't met Marc yet. He had been considering inviting him over so his parents could meet his new friend, but now he had serious reservations. Would they be repulsed by Marc he wondered? By extension, would they be repulsed by him for having Marc as a friend?

Nathaniel got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face, hoping a splash of cool water might help calm his thoughts. The water was cool and refreshing as it streamed down his face and neck.

Drops continued falling from his chin as he looked at himself in the mirror. The one thought he feared came screeching into his mind as he stared into his own eyes. _What if I repulse her? _Was there something repulsive about how he found both males and females attractive? Was it repulsive when he wondered if kissing Marc would be the same or different as kissing Marinette? Not that he had kissed either of them... or anyone for that matter. Was it repulsive if he found both Marinette and Marc attractive? Would his parents really be repulsed by him?

Still having water drops falling from his chin, he dialed Marc on his cell. The phone was actually shaking in his hand... and the harder he tried to hold it steady, the more it shook. "Nathaniel?"

"Can... Can we... talk?"

"Absolutely! Just name the place."

"At the fountain... in the park by the school."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Marc was really only two minutes away, but he figured Nathaniel might need something to do with his hands, so he stopped by Marinette's bakery. "Oh! Hi Marc! How's it going?"

"I need some comfort food."

"I've got just the thing."

Marinette hummed as she packed a bag for Marc. "Here you go. On the house!"

"No... really. How much."

"If it's comfort food you asked for, then it's the least I can do to help by donating it for a good cause."

"Thanks, Marinette. You're the best."

Marc was out the door and headed to the park. He was waiting on the ledge around the fountain, looking for Nathaniel. As Nathaniel's figure rounded the corner, Marc waved at him causing Nathaniel to wave back shyly. Nathaniel sat down next to Marc and peeked inside the bag Marc handed to him. He smiled at how thoughtful Marc was to bring some food for him.

"What's up? It sounded really serious."

Nathaniel relayed the story, up to him going to his room to do homework, and just looked at Marc. "It just hit me. I wanted to have you over sometime to meet them... but I don't want them to be that way towards you. I'd never want to hurt you that way. And... I certainly hope you don't think that I think that about you. I don't agree with her... at all."

Marc placed a hand on Nathaniel's and smiled. "I know you don't." He looked down to emphasize his next sentence. "You'd never let me be so casual with this kind of physical contact if you were." Nathaniel followed Marc's gaze, wondering how it hadn't even registered what Marc had done. Was he that comfortable with Marc now? The first few times were awkward... mainly because Marc was so tentative in displaying affection towards him. But now, they were just so comfortable with the small touches of comfort they gave each other that, it was just expected.

Nathaniel let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah... I guess not."

"And... while I'm touched you're concerned with my feelings... it seems to have hit you harder than I would've expected it to. I mean... I've had to deal with my fair share of haters... it's nothing new to me, not that it doesn't still hurt sometimes. But, maybe, you took it a bit more... personal?"

"Maybe... I mean I've never discussed this with my parents and they probably assume I'm straight... but the truth is... I'm not sure what I am. I mean... I've had crushes before. You heard about how I was akumatized because my crush for Marinette was outed by Chloe in front of the class."

"Yeah... I heard." Marc nodded for Nathaniel to continue.

"But... the truth is that she's not the only one I've ever been attracted to... in that way."

"Other girls?"

"Yeah... don't laugh... but... uh... this is so embarrassing... I... uh... even had a small crush on Chloe at our old school."

"Chloe is very attractive... physically. There's nothing wrong with feeling that way. I'm sure she'd be even more attractive if she would fix that attitude of hers."

"No one will argue that point. But... not just Chloe. And... uh... not just girls... either." Nathaniel looked scared and vulnerable.

And there it was, what Marc thought might've been what got so deep under Nathaniel's skin... he liked both boys and girls, and thinks he has to pick one. "You know... that's okay too. It's okay to be attracted to both boys and girls." Marc smiled at him.

"But... doesn't that make me strange? Don't most people like one type of person or another?"

"Most people... but you're far from strange."

"I mean... what will my partner think? They'll be jealous of both my male and female friends. I'd have to give up all my friends..." Nathaniel chuckled a little.

"Anyone that tries to isolate you from your friends, or is so insecure that they worry about who you are and aren't attracted to, doesn't deserve you." Marc's expression was firm, but seemed to also be somewhat nervous... if that was even possible.

"Thanks, Marc. At least I know you'll always be my friend. That you'll accept me no matter what."

"Well... I wouldn't go that far," Marc said was a fake sense of smugness. "After all... if you turn into a big douche bag... I might have to call you out on that." They both laughed at that.

Marc's eyes widened as he felt pressure on top of his own hand. He looked down to see Nathaniel's hand on top of his hand this time. It was... the first time Nathaniel had initiated such a gesture. He looked back up at Nathaniel, who was smiling at him. "I feel much better. Thank you." Nathaniel held up the bag for Marc to take out a pastry. After taking one, Nathaniel took one for himself. They sat next to each other, enjoying the snack... and each other's company.

* * *

From that night on, Marc and Nathaniel seemed inseparable. They were often spotted sitting or walking together as others went about their day. No one at school appeared to take any exception to it. Nathaniel did see the odd look from time to time, but no one actually said anything. Kim had _adopted_ them as his little brothers... which kept most of the haters from doing anything.

They often hung out with the class at picnics, the movies, or getting ice cream, but they didn't really do anything by themselves that could be misconstrued as a date. One day as they sat at lunch, Nathaniel started talking about a movie he wanted to go see. "So, would you like to go see it?"

"Sure... I'll check with everyone to find a good time the group could go."

Nathaniel went back to eating and talking about class. Eventually, he got back on the topic of the movie. "When would you like to go see it?"

"I'll check with the group to see if everyone's free this weekend."

Nathaniel changed the subject again. Getting one final boost of courage, he asked one last time. "When would _you_ like to go see the movie?"

Marc's eyes widened as he finally got the point. Nathaniel was asking him out... just the two of them. He blushed before answering. "I... uh... How about tomorrow night?"

"Great... Let's get some supper before the movie. There are some restaurants near the theater. Can we meet in front of the theater around 1800?"

"Sounds great!" Marc internally winced at sounding so excited. After all... maybe it was just him wanting to hang out as friends.

The rest of the day and the next, Marc wasn't sure exactly how to act around Nathaniel. He was nervous... very nervous. As he got ready, he put on his best clothes and makeup. He even repainted his nails. When he showed up at the theater and saw Nathaniel still in the clothes he was wearing at school, his heart fell a little.

"You look nice," Nathaniel complimented. "You didn't have to get do all that for me."

"I... I wanted to. And now... I feel a bit silly."

"Don't... after all you want to look good on your first date, right?" Nathaniel winked and walked off towards the restaurant. Marc smiled brightly and followed him.

"I... I wasn't sure. You seemed to want it to be just us, but you never officially said it was a date."

Nathaniel blushed. "To be honest... I wasn't sure how you took it. So, I figured I'd play it cool in case you showed up in your school clothes. I figured you'd think we were just hanging out if you didn't change. I'm glad you did. Who knows how long we would've danced around this if we had both showed up in our school clothes."

"I'm... glad I changed too."

Dinner was nice and the conversation was light and easy given they were used to spending time together. Marc was beside himself though as Nathaniel held his hand on the walk back to the theater. It felt different. Maybe it was because their fingers were intertwined... or maybe it was because they were on a date.

As they walked into the theater, someone walking out, coughed, and said, "fruits," under his breath.

Nathaniel almost turned around to punch the guy, but Marc squeezed his hand to get his attention. "He's not worth it," Marc whispered. "Just because he's unhappy, doesn't mean we have to be unhappy."

Nathaniel caught his breath and calmed down. "I... guess you're right. We shouldn't let some random jerk ruin our date after all."

As they sat in their seats and distributed their snacks, Nathaniel raised the shared armrest between their seats. Taking that as an invitation, Marc cuddled up next to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel walked Marc home. As they stood outside the door to his apartment, they stared at each other. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for asking me out Nathaniel. I'm glad you did."

"So am I. I had a great time too." Nathaniel hesitated, looking between Marc's eyes and his lips.

Marc finally broke the silence. "Well? Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Nathaniel didn't have to be asked twice. His lips were soft... just like he had imagined. He could taste the cherry chap stick mingled with the popcorn butter from the movie. It was an odd combination. But... most importantly... it felt... right.

* * *

As Nathaniel returned home, his mother greeted him. "How was the movie?"

"Good."

"How were your friends?"

"It was just Marc. We got supper before the movie also."

"Oh. No one else could make it?"

"No... We didn't invite anyone else."

"I see. You do know I've asked around about all your friends, right? To make sure they aren't a bad influence. Do you want to know what I learned about your _friend_, Marc?"

"I don't really care."

"Nathaniel! That is no way to speak to your mother!"

"Sorry. But I think I know where this is going."

"Then you know. He dresses with makeup and paints his fingertips... very effeminate."

"That's kind of hard to miss mom. Was there something else?"

"I've heard he likes boys instead of girls."

"Not much of a surprise either considering we've been friends for a while now."

"Aren't you concerned? That people seeing just the two of you together instead in a group, might think the two of you were on a date?"

Nathaniel looked at his mother in the eyes. He wished Marc was here to give him the courage. But he knew he needed to be able to stand up for both of them. "It was a date."

"WHAT!" His mother yelled so loud the doorman heard it five stories down and on the opposite side of the building.

Nathaniel rubbed his ear. "I said it was a date... and I'm the one who asked him out."

"But... But... I thought you liked girls. What about that Marinette girl you were drawing for the longest time? Not to mention all the drawing you do of Ladybug now."

"I still think they're pretty. And I'd still date them... but I like Marc too. I'm sorry if that repulses you."

"Rep..." His mom nearly choked on the word. "To your room... right this instant."

Nathaniel stormed off and slammed his door. He sat there doing his homework and stewing over his fight with his mother. There was a small knock on his door. "Come in."

His mother entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed while he spun the chair around to face her. "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I was... surprised. But... we need to talk." Nathaniel nodded... unsure he could speak without sounding angry at her. "First... why didn't you just tell us you liked boys and girls? You can talk to us about anything. I'd prefer to have not been surprised like that. I would've appreciated a little time to process this information about you before being figuratively slapped in the face with it."

"At first... I didn't really know... I just thought I found attractive people attractive. And then, when you got home from that last business trip... and you fast forwarded through the same-sex couple scene... I heard you call it repulsive under your breath. That's what really made me think about my own feelings."

"Oh sweetie. That explains everything. I had no idea why you thought I'd think you liking Marc repulses me. I just... I don't think that is something that should be shown on television. I think it's private and should be kept that way."

"Then why... why are you okay with boy-girl couples doing the same thing on television?"

His mom bit her lip. "That's... ugh... dang it! Why do you have to be so logical? I was going to say that it's different... but that'd make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?" Nathaniel nodded. "Okay fine... maybe it is me. Maybe it's something I have to work on. When I grew up, it was a different time... and things like this were whispered about, not displayed publicly."

"That didn't make it any less wrong back then, just that it was more acceptable to hurt people like me and Marc. Like we are somehow deformed inside and need to be hidden."

"Oh honey... I don't think that... not really... especially about you. It's just hard to change from the way you were raised sometimes... even the things that were wrong. But I love you. And I'll never... ever... stop loving you."

"Thanks mom. I love you too. So... uh... you think you're ready to have Marc over for dinner?"

"Can I ease into this a little bit? I still need to process all of this."

"I understand. But, I... uh... I want you to get to know him too. I think you'll like him. So... please don't take too long."

"I won't. Like I said... I have just had things that I thought I knew about you completely turned upside down."

"Not completely upside down, mom. Just extended a bit further than you thought. I do still find girls attractive also. It's just that I realized that I find boys attractive too."

"Okay. Okay. Just... expect a lengthy safe sex talk in your future along with being faithful... to whoever you're in a relationship with."

"Mom!"


	11. Anarka and Roger

**Author's Note:**

**Time for a little stress relief with another (short... I hope as I write this intro before writing a single word of the story) rarepair/crackpair. Since we haven't seen or heard of spouses for these two adults, I thought... _why not?_ The first section is just a recap of the episode that gave me this pairing.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Luka strummed his guitar and Officer Roger found himself upside down in his car. The houseboat was shortly surrounded by police helicopters, cars and boats. Roger got out of his car with his megaphone. "Miss Anarka, are you completely out of your mind? I'm reading 160 decibels. That's ten times the sound of a jet engine. You just can't do this. You'll have to play something else."

Anarka got on her microphone to respond. "It's the National Music Festival today, Officer Roger. My crew's allowed to play whatever they want."

"It's a Music Festival, not a Noise Festival. If you don't turn the volume down, I'll ban your concert altogether."

Marinette walked over and said, "Uh... Maybe we could just turn the volume down just a little bit Captain? Then there'd be no more problem, right?"

Anarka turned back to Officer Roger and seethed, "No! Out of the question! I didn't name my galleon _Liberty_ for nothing, you know. It's a matter of principle. Haven't you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger? This is me home. I'll do as I want."

Roger threw away the megaphone as he walked over to the plank. "Do you have a document stating that you're authorized to moor your houseboat in this location?"

"The Seine belongs to everyone!"

"You're not allowed to moor here without a parking permit, which means you can't play your concert here either!" Roger started writing tickets. "Not to mention this incredibly messy deck. Public visual disturbance, you get a ticket. And this decoration is too decorated, another ticket."

After grabbing each ticket, Anarka torn them up in front of Roger. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"You asked for it. One more ticket for making me use too many tickets. One more for your attitude. One more because I can't sleep. One more because I get seasick. One more because I say so!"

Needless to say, Anarka was akumatized shortly after the police left the scene.

Roger was soon on a police boat following the now akumatized captain. "I command you to stop in the name of the law," he bellowed over his megaphone.

"Fire, Liberty!" Captain Hardrock commanded and the ship fired the speaker cannon balls at the police boats and sent them flying.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to rescue the police and stopped long enough to make sure they were okay. Roger looked and them and said, "Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Stay undercover. We will take care of her." Ladybug and Cat Noir went back to the ship amid a barrage of speaker cannon balls being fired at them.

A little further in the fight, Roger was chasing the ship using a paddle boat and his megaphone. "I command you to stop your acts of piracy in the name of the law."

"Him again!" Captain Hardrock growled. "Fire!" Roger was blasted out of his paddle boat and into a nearby shrub. Captain Hardrock returned her attention to the fight.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had just chained Captain Hardrock to the compass when Roger showed up again on a large rubber duck and paddle, but without his megaphone. "For the last time. Stop your boat in the name of the law!" Roger watched as the boat swerved wildly and ended up beached in a park. After the miraculous ladybugs fixed everything, Roger met them back at their mooring and sound checked the decibels for each member of the band. "It's still a bit loud by my standards and a couple decibels over the legal limit... but I'll let it slide on this occasion. After all, it's the Music Festival."

"Thanks, Roger."

"Have a good gig," Roger announced as he walked away with a wave of his arm.

* * *

Anarka was at the market getting some fresh fruits and vegetables for supper when she bumped into Roger. "Roger! Fancy bumping into you here. I wanted to thank ye again for letting us play at the Music Festival. I rightly did appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm just... sorry I got you so upset that you got akumatized. I know how that feels." Roger looked away trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Aye... I remember when you got akumatized." Dropping her sea captain persona a little, she added. "What... uh... what did you do to get over it? I mean... I've watched some of the news reports... and it's like watching a movie about myself... that I starred in... but don't remember." She gave him a nervous smile.

"Well... my daughter helps. She was eventually akumatized also. So, it's helped us get closer. We can understand each other a little better."

"Juleka was akumatized... so I understand. We're a little closer, but Juleka's never been one to open up much. Not ever since... well, anyway. I'm sure your wife does a good job of listening to you, doesn't she?"

"Negatory. My wife left almost three years ago. It's just me and Sabrina."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. Jacques was killed in an accident almost eight years ago now."

"My condolences."

"Thank you."

Roger rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... um... if you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Straightening back up, she let out a loud, "Argh! Tallyho!"

Roger chuckled to himself as she pushed her cart away with one arm raised in the air.

* * *

Roger's phone rang. He looked at it and did not recognize the number. "Hello. You've reached Officer Roger Raincomprix."

"Uh... Officer Roger? It's... um... Anarka Couffaine."

"Oh! Hello Anarka. What can I do for you?"

"Is... is your invitation to talk still open?"

"Absolutely. What's going on?"

"I-I'd prefer to do this in person. I don't really like phones all that much... you know... I'm a little paranoid that someone might be listening in."

Roger chuckled slightly. "That's fine. Do you want me to come over to your houseboat?"

"Meet me at the benches near the bridge by the houseboat."

"Will do."

Anarka was already there when Roger arrived. "Thanks for coming, Roger."

"Sure. I said I'd be here if you needed to talk to someone."

"Thanks. I was watching some of the news footage and saw what happened right after I was akumatized. I know they'd never complain... but I just feel so bad about what happened to Luka, Juleka, and their friends. I can't believe I chained them up like that."

"It wasn't you... it was the akuma. It had you so laser focused on your goal that you didn't hesitate to remove any obstacles to that goal."

"But those are my children! Was I really that far gone?"

"From what I can tell from watching many, many akuma battles, the victim's emotions, goals, and interests are just amplified disproportionally to everything else so that anything that doesn't fit into the narrative you had at the time you were akumatized is almost completely ignored."

"How could I ignore the fact they were my children? I could've really hurt them!"

"I doubt you would've hurt them that bad... physically at least. But at the time you were akumatized, you were angry at not being able to play in the Music Festival... so you were hyper-focused on stopping everyone else from being in the Musical Festival. You were so mad about being out of the festival you didn't even target me… even though I was the one who made you that mad."

"You were just doing your job. I was the stubborn one."

"Still... I feel bad about it."

"Look, Roger! This is my pity party tonight... We'll schedule one for you next week." She winked at him and he chuckled. "Seriously, though. Thanks for listening."

"Just let me know if you need to bend my ear again."

Roger stayed seated for a while, watching Anarka walk back to her boat."

* * *

Anarka felt so good talking about things, she decided to start hosting weekly akuma victim meetings, where those who wanted to come could share or just listen. She even got Ladybug and Cat Noir to come to the first meeting.

"Welcome to my home," Anarka greeted as everyone took their seats. "Thank you all for coming to the first meeting of Akuma Victims For Akuma Victims. I'd especially like to thank Ladybug and Cat Noir for coming. I know we all owe them a debt of gratitude." Everyone clapped as the heroes waved.

"Thank you. Thank you." Cat Noir beamed at the attention. "I know I speak for both myself and Bugaboo when I tell you that we don't blame any of you. The person to blame is Hawk Moth for taking advantage of your emotions and turning them against you."

"That's right, Cat. And we can't even begin to understand how you are feeling right now. That's why we're so happy that Captain Couffaine started AV4AV. We wanted to make sure you knew that Cat Noir and I are always going to be here for you. But sometimes we aren't the right heroes for the job. So, we're going to leave you in the good hands of each other. Be each other's heroes because you can give each other something you can't get anywhere else... understanding."

"Thank you, Ladybug and Cat Noir." The heroes waved again as they took off. "Would anyone like to speak first?"

A hand raised and everyone gasped as they turned to see who it was. He stood and announced, "My name is Gabriel Agreste… and I was akumatized into The Collector. I felt so silly afterwards. Getting akumatized just because I had lost a book. I collected several employees and would have collected my son if Ladybug and Cat Noir hadn't saved me first. I'm so grateful for that." He sat back down to a round of applause, with the convincing... albeit fake... look of shame of his face.

"Thanks for sharing... anyone else?"

After a few more people shared, they broke for the week. Roger hung around and helped clean up. "Thanks for staying Roger."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad you started the group. I think it'll help quite a bit. You even got Gabriel Agreste out of his house to come and share. That was impressive."

"Thanks... but I had nothing to do with Gabriel Agreste being here. The group is simply opened to everyone." They worked quietly for a little while. Anarka finally got up the courage to ask something that'd been on her mind. "I... uh... was watching some more of the clips. I saw the footage of you trying to stop me several times. That was really brave of you."

"Just doing my job. I'm here to protect and serve."

"I don't think your job description mentions anything about commandeering a large rubber duck."

Roger chuckled. "That little girl was so upset that I had took her ducky... I was actually afraid I was going to return it to her only to find out she'd been akumatized."

Anarka let out a hearty laugh. "Aye."

"At least you didn't blow me out of the water when I was on that duck."

Anarka looked down for a bit. "Was it... was it really just you doing your job? You would've chased any akuma victim down... rubber duck versus akumatized ship?"

Roger swallowed. "Well... I'd do it again for you."

Anarka smiled brightly. "Would you like to have dinner sometime? Just me and you?"

"Why, Miss Anarka! Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Aye," she drawled out with bright eyes and large smile.


End file.
